Chaotic Love
by sakuraXgaara15
Summary: Sakura waits 3 years for Sasuke to return. Finally, he does. What happens when romance sparks and old friends show up creating competition for the youngest Uchiha? Chaos. Crosses over with other animes.
1. Birthday?

**Hey people!** **This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice when you review. And, yes, you WILL review or I'll come over to your house and eat your ears off. Nah I won't, I'm not a cannibal. But it would be much appreciated if you did. I know I already posted two chapters, but please review them both, so I can add stuff if you request. First of all, I would like to tell you which animes will come into this story. They are the following : Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, One Piece and Eureka 7. Don't like one of them? Too bad.**

**Enjoy the fanfic, there's much more to come,**

**Luv, -Me 3**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Time passed by. Sasuke still had not returned. It had been three years. Sakura was still waiting. She had vowed she would never give up on Sasuke. He was a good person, yet everyone saw him as a traitor. She could see why though. He had left the village to join forces with Orochimaru, the sworn enemy of Konoha. After Naruto and the others had returned from an attempt at bringing Sasuke back and failed, the whole village gave up and gave him the title of "traitor". Sakura didn't care what the villagers said; she would always love and support him, even if he hated her. Over the three years of Sasuke's absence, Sakura had become the most beautiful and desired woman in Konoha. She was thin, chesty, and curvy and she had long, shiny, silky smooth hair. Every man in the village wanted her. She didn't care, she only wanted one man. And that man had abandoned her three years ago, right after she had confessed her love for him. A single tear slid down her cheek. It was painful to remember that night, the night Sasuke left. She had tried to stop him, but failed miserably. It was tough, but somehow, she made it through.

Sakura sat in her bedroom of her large house as single tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away; it had been a long time since she had cried like this. Sakura heard a knock at the door so she wiped her tears, and walked down the hall to the door. She looked out the peep-hole and saw Naruto's wide grin. She slowly opened the door, then Naruto jumped in and hugged her. Although she tried to hide it with a fake smile, Naruto could tell she had been crying. "Sakura, what's wrong?", Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face. "Nothing, nothing", she replied and gave another fake smile, "So what brings you here?". "Well, it's your birthday today so I decided I'd take you out", Naruto gave a sweet smile. "My… birthday?", Sakura was confused, "How could I forget my birthday?!?!?". "All that matters is that you get out of those pajamas, get dressed and come with me!!", Naruto smiled again. "Fine Naruto. Come sit on the couch. I'll be ready in 20 minutes.", Sakura took Narutos hand and led him to the living room, after closing the door. Naruto sat on the couch and watched his best friend walk to her room. Sakura closed the door. She went to her bedroom bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, added some quick make-up and got dressed in a black mini skirt, dark red spaghetti strap top and some strappy black sandal/high heels. Naruto stared at her in amazement. She looked really hot.

Sakura blushed when she noticed Naruto staring at her. Naruto quickly realized what he was doing and stopped. He smiled and stood up. "You look great Sakura!!! Now, let's go!", he smiled brightly. Sakura smiled, grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her and Naruto. She took his arm as they walked. "So Naruto, where are we going?", Sakura looked up at him (he's taller than her). "You'll see!!!", he gave a gorgeous smile and they kept walking. Finally they stopped at Ichiraku's ramen stand. "How did I know?", Sakura smiled playfully as Naruto ran ahead and behind of the curtains of the noodle shop. Sakura sighed and walked ahead. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!", all of her friends jumped out of the curtains and yelled. Sakura, surprised, smiled. "Hi everyone", her smile made everyone sigh. She was really pretty. Everyone was there: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sai, Tsunade, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Everyone was there, except Sasuke. She decided to ignore the fact that he wasn't there and have fun.

They had set up a table with lots of food, drinks, presents and decorations. Sakura was lucky to have such great friends. She smiled again and walked over. She sat on one of the stools between two of her blond friends, Naruto and Ino. They both smiled at her. She smiled back. "Thank you everyone!", Sakura beamed at all her friends. They all smiled back and everyone began to have fun. They had also set up a dance section with a huge stereo and DJ.

After having some food, Naruto looked at her and blushed. "Umm… Sakura… would you… like to dance?", Naruto smiled nervously. A couple of years ago and she would have punched his lights out. Instead, she smiled and said, "Sure". He held out his arm for her. She put down her purse on the table and took his arm. (slow song started playing) Once at the dance floor, Naruto put his hands on her hips and she hung her arms lazily on his shoulders. They swayed slowly. "Thank you so much Naruto, you've made my birthday great!", she smiled her beautiful smile, which made him blush. "And you haven't even seen my present yet!!", after the song ended, Naruto pulled her over to the table of presents. He handed her a small box wrapped in pink wrapping-paper and a red bow. She smiled and took the present as everyone gathered around her. She slowly un-wrapped her present. She saw a skinny red-velvet box. She opened it and gasped. Everyone around her gasped, too. Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a pendant that had a small pink diamond shaped like a cherry blossom. "Naruto… It's gorgeous!!!", Sakura let a tear of happiness slide down her cheek. She hugged with tightly. He hugged back while blushing, "It can never compare to your beauty, Sakura", he smiled while he said this and she blushed and smiled (he's so cheesy). He took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. After that, everyone took turns giving her their presents.

She was really happy with the present Gaara gave her. He gave her a stuffed raccoon plushie holding three small picture frames. The first had a picture of Sakura smiling, the second was one of Gaara glaring, and the third was the picture Naruto took when the three of them went to an amusement park. Sakura wanted to see Gaara have fun, hence the amusement park idea. In the picture Sakura was beaming brightly while hugging Gaara, who was blushing and almost smiling. When Gaara had given her the present she had burst into tears of joy. She had hugged him (who was blushing madly) tightly until he said he couldn't breath. She apologized and stopped hugging him. Gaara had become extremely protective of her as their friendship blossomed over the years.

Sakura loved all the other presents she received, but the ones that mattered most to her were the ones from Naruto and Gaara. After the presents were all opened, she thanked all of them separately and hugged them. After the thank you's, Sakura insisted her and Gaara dance. Gaara said he didn't know how to dance (bad excuse). Sakura said she would teach him, causing Gaara to groan as Sakura dragged him to the dance area. She put his hands on her hips, causing him to blush as red as his hair, and then she put her arms lightly on his shoulders. She then swayed slowly, then Gaara caught on. They danced like that for a while. Then the fast, clubbing music started. Sakura smiled and asked if Gaara wanted to dance with her. He blushed, again, and shook his head 'no'. She sadly and confusedly went to sit down on a stool. Naruto quickly jumped at the chance to grind with her and sat down beside her. "Umm… well… Sakura… do you wanna… um… dance again?", Naruto asked her while blushing. She nodded and they walked over. A new song started. He put his hands cautiously on her hips. Then they just started moving to the beat. After a few moments, they both had the hang of it and were having a blast. After more dancing and talking and eating, the party had finally ended at 12:47am. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home and sleep. After wishing her a happy birthday and goodnight, they all headed home. Shikamaru was carrying Ino to her house and Jiraiya was carrying Tsunade back to her house, because the two blonds were drunk and had passed out. Naruto said he would walk Sakura, so he did.

He was carrying one half of her presents, while she carried the other half. The two best friends walked home silently. Naruto finally broke the silence, "Sakura, I really hope you had fun tonight". Sakura smiled, "That was the best birthday I've ever had in my whole life Naruto!!! I had so much fun and everything was perfect". "I'm really glad Sakura", Naruto smiled and spoke very sincerely. When they reached her house, she motioned for him to come in. "Where do you want me to put these?", Naruto asked while motioning to the presents. "Ummm… over there", Sakura pointed to a spot beside her couch. They both set down the presents beside the couch. Well… uh… goodnight Sakura", Naruto smiled and began to walk towards the door.

Sakura followed him. "Thank you again Naruto, it truly was an amazing night", she smiled. He smiled back. "Anything for you Sakura-chan!", he blushed and started to walk away. "Hey! Naruto! Wait!", Sakura grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around and looked puzzled. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They both blushed and then Sakura waved, went inside and closed the door. Naruto stood there, stunned. After a while he left in a daze.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** End of first chapter. Luv you all, plz review! 3**


	2. His Return

**Hello again! I seem to have noticed that I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter. So, until I get lots of reviews, I'm not going to submit the third chappie. And it's a shame too, cuz it's real good. It involves THE Sasuke Uchiha, shopping. You don't wanna miss that now, do you?**

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Luviez,**

**-Me **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After Sakura went inside she sighed, looking at all the presents. She decided she would put them away in the morning. Sakura slowly walked to her room. She took off her clothes and put on some dark crimson plaid pajama pants with a black tank top. She slid into her soft pink covers after turning off the lights. She didn't bother washing her face, brushing her teeth or brushing her hair. She just wanted to sleep.

She slowly started drifting off to sleep until she heard something knock on her window. Sakura assumed it was just a branch and ignored it. This time, it knocked harder and more repeatedly. She got up reluctantly and walked over to the window. Immediately after she saw what was there, she fainted. The person outside rolled their eyes. "_Same old damn Sakura", _they thought. They slowly opened the window and climbed inside. He looked at Sakura in amazement. She had grown a lot. _"Wow, when did she get so damn hot?! I mean, look at those curves!!", _he thought to himself (Sasuke's a perv XD). He wondered why he thought these things about such an annoying and weak person. "_Fainting just by seeing someone"_. He noticed the beautiful necklace around her neck. It was pretty alone, but on her it was a lot prettier. He slowly picked her up and put her on her bed. He yawned. It was pretty late and he had been traveling without break for three days straight. He slowly made his was down the hall and to the, what seemed to be, living room. He noticed the pile of presents beside the couch. _"Shit! I forgot! It was her birthday today!", _he lay himself down on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep, but not before thinking of something to get her.

Sakura woke up the next morning and got out of bed wearily. She walked down the hall to make herself some breakfast, maybe some pancakes perhaps? (I'm so corny XD). She groaned. There was enough pancake mix for two people, but she was too lazy to measure pancakes for one, so she just made the whole batch. Sakura took two pancakes, put them on a plate, smothered them in maple syrup and sat down at the table with a knife and fork. She began eating her pancakes. After she was done, she put her dishes away. She didn't bother cleaning up the extra pancakes. Sakura sighed as she realized she still hadn't put away any of her presents (she's still wearing the necklace from Naruto). Sakura made her way into the living room. She screamed. She just noticed that the guy at her window last night was lying on her couch. And that guy was…… Suddenly he sat up, probably because she screamed so loud. He looked at her and gasped. He wasn't sure why he seemed surprised, he knew she would notice a guy sleeping on her couch when she woke up in the morning.

"S… Sa… Sasuke… is that really you?", Sakura was completely shocked. She thought that last night, when she saw him out the window, she was just imagining it, like always. But she could clearly see him on her couch, and damn he looked hot. He had grown so much since she had last seen him. "Yes... it's obviously really me", he woke her up from her staring. "I see you're still a jerk. I guess besides physically, not much has changed for you", Sakura smirked (very un-Sakura). She wasn't going to be nice to him if he was still going to be rude to her, even if she loved him with all her heart.

"Well, I see your attitude has changed considerably. You're not shy and giddy like you used to be around me. Your physical appearance has also changed quite a bit", at this last remark he smirked. "Well, I'm not sure weither to take that as a compliment or not, that last remark of yours", Sakura looked a little uneasy but tried to smirk. "Well, you are right. It could mean a lot of things, but in this case it's a compliment", Sakura blushed as Sasuke spoke to her, "I have to say that you look very grown up. You also look like you've gotten a lot stronger".

"As a matter a fact I have gotten a lot stronger. If you hadn't left you would have known that I have been Tsunade's apprentice for quite some time now", Sakura said confidently. "I see it was your birthday yesterday", Sasuke motioned to the presents (changing the topic). "Yes it was. Everyone was there…", Sakura began. "…except for me", Sasuke finished. "Exactly. I was disappointed at first, but then I remembered that you've disappointed me quite a bit", Sakura said, "I seem to be getting better at coping with disappointment". "So, you're seven-teen now. I turned seven-teen…", Sasuke began. "You turned seven-teen June 12", she finished (her birthday, yesterday, was July 3). "Still haven't forgotten my birthday after all these years?", Sasuke asked, although he knew the answer.

"Every year you were gone, I threw you a birthday party. Naruto was the only one who ever came because he didn't want me to be alone. Naruto is a great friend, unlike someone I used to know. But, I am extremely happy you returned. Wait a second! Why **did** you return anyways, Sasuke?", Sakura asked. "You threw me a party? Every year? Why? And Naruto's your friend now?", Sasuke was trying to let in all sink in as he spoke. "Yes. I threw you a party every year just incase you returned. I didn't want you to return without a celebration. And yes, Naruto is my friend. Now, tell me why you returned", Sakura wanted an answer. _"She threw me a party every year so I didn't feel people forgot. She's so thoughtful, even after I left her and abandoned the whole village. Sakura really is something", _Sasuke thought to himself. "Well, I killed both Orochimaru and Itachi. I came back because I wanted to see if Tsunade would let me stay", Sasuke informed her. "I'm sure she'll let you stay!", Sakura beamed brightly. Sasuke gasped. Her smile was so beautiful, he couldn't believe it (once again, corny).

Sakura was going to ask why he gasped until they heard someone banging on the door. "I'll get that", Sakura got up and answered the door. "Hey Sakura!!!", Naruto smiled. "Morning Naruto, come on in", Sakura smiled and motioned for him to come in. She closed the door. "HOLY CRAP SAKURA!!!!! WHAT IS THAT ICE BITCH DOING HERE?!?!?!?", Naruto yelled as he pointed as Sasuke who was sitting on her couch. "Hi dunce", Sasuke smirked. Naruto ran towards him with his fist clenched. Sakura quickly appeared in front of him, causing him to stop. "Sakura! What is he doing here?!?!?", Naruto asked her through clenched teeth. "It's fine Naruto. Just calm down. I'll let him explain", Sakura said calmly as she took Naruto's hand and led them to sit on the couch (Sakura in between the two). Naruto calmed down when Sakura smiled and held his hand. She had that kind of effect on people. Sasuke explained everything.

Naruto calmed down a bit more. "So you're not working for Orochimaru anymore?", Naruto asked. "Well obviously, dunce. He's dead", Sasuke said smugly. Naruto was about to yell at him until Sakura punched Sasuke on the head. (anime style bump appeared on Sasuke's head). "Don't call him that!!!", Sakura was extremely mad. Naruto was surprised. "He is one of the most respected ninja in the village now and one of the strongest! He's even next in line to become the Hokage! Sasuke, you are in no position to be insulting him", Sakura informed Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked. "That dun… I mean, he's next in line for Hokage? Wow, nice job kid", Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, I guess", Naruto said uneasily.

Just then, Sasuke's stomach growled. "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten in three days", Sasuke informed the two. "Well, I just happen to have some pancakes ready. Would you like some?", Sakura asked him as she started to walk to the kitchen. "Yes please", Sasuke said as he followed her into the kitchen. "What about you Naruto? Have you eaten yet?", Sakura asked as she prepared Sasuke's pancakes on a plate and set a place for him. She placed everything on the table (pancakes, fork and knife, syrup). Sasuke sat down. "No thanks Sakura! I had some ramen before I came over. Although your pancakes are delicious", Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back. "Alright, some tea then?", Sakura asked. "That'd be great thanks!", Naruto said as he sat down beside Sasuke who was wolfing down his pancakes. Sakura laughed as she brought them all tea. "You look like Naruto when he's eating ramen!", Sakura laughed as she placed the tea down. Sasuke was about to reply but then he realized he was eating, so he didn't. Sakura sipped her tea as she giggled. Naruto sipped his. Sasuke finished then pancakes and sipped his. "I hate to say this, because I don't usually give compliments, but those pancakes were really good", Sasuke smiled. Sakura blushed slightly and then smiled. "Thanks", Sakura said then sipped her tea.

"Say, Naruto, is it true that you guys threw me a birthday party every year?", Sasuke asked calmly. "Yeah. We just kinda sat there with the yummy cake that Sakura would make. Mostly, Sakura just cried softly cause she knew you would never show up. I would try and eat the cake but she said the birthday guy had to blow out the candles first, which is true. So we would sit there until the candles burned out. It was kinda sad", Naruto frowned as he looked at Sakura who was looking sad. "Oh, I see. But why? That's stupid. You knew I would never show up. I didn't even know about it", Sasuke tried to act annoyed, but he was really touched that someone would go to all that effort for him. "Because Sakura thought that if you returned only to see the hateful villagers it would make you discouraged. So, she wanted to make you feel welcome. I mean, no one wants to feel crappy on their birthday", Naruto sipped his tea.

"Sasuke, what's your favorite kind of cake?", Sakura didn't bother looking up from her tea. "Huh? Oh, well, I didn't have much cake when I was a kid, but, I'd have to say chocolate. With pink icing. That stuff's the best", Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "That's so weird! That's the exact same kind of cake Sakura made every year!!!", Naruto said with a shocked look on his face. "I thought so", Sakura smiled, still looking down at her tea. "When do you want me to take you to Tsunade's office?", Sakura finally looked up from her tea. "Well, as soon as possible, I guess", Sasuke told her. "Well, I'm not taking you while you smell like that. Naruto, if it's not too much trouble, could you run back to your place and get some clothes for Sasuke to wear?", Sakura asked him sweetly with a smile. "Sure, whatever", Naruto got up and went out the door. "You", Sakura pointed at Sasuke, "go down the hall and go in the second door on the right. It's the bathroom. Take a shower. I'll bring you a towel in a minute", Sakura pointed at the hallway. Sasuke got up obediently and walked to the bathroom. Sakura put his dishes in the dishwasher and then went and got him a towel. She slowly opened the bathroom door and threw a towel in. She didn't hear it land on the floor, so she assumed Sasuke got it.

Sakura went and sat down on the couch. She sat there for ten minutes. Naruto suddenly came in. "I got the only clothes that I own that I think he would wear", he motioned to the black pants, white t-shirt and black boxers. "I imagine those will do", she smiled, "he's in the bathroom". Naruto nodded then walked into the bathroom. (Sasuke just came out of the shower) Naruto handed Sasuke the clothes. Naruto came back out and sat beside Sakura. They waited for about five minutes before Sasuke came out. Sakura tried not to stare, but he looked really hot. "After I take you to Tsunade's and she lets you stay, I'm taking you shopping", Sakura informed Sasuke. "Heeeey!!! Can I come too??", Naruto asked her with puppy eyes. "Sorry Naruto. How about we meet you at twelve-thirty for ramen?", Sakura asked. "Aww… OK!", Naruto smiled, gave Sakura a big bear hug, and left. Sakura smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** And thus, the second chapter ended. Okay, seriously people, the third chappie is pretty awesome. So get your arses in gear and review!**

**Luviez,**

**-Me**

**P.S. Wanna know who 'me' is (besides knowing its the author), take a look at my kick-ass profile!!!**


	3. It's final

**Helloooo! I didn't get the amount of reviews that I wanted but, I still posted this chappie anyways 'cuz I was gettin tired of waitin. I took the advice from one of the comments and made the spacing better so, hope it helps!**

**Happy Reading **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"OK, lets go!", Sakura headed for the door.

"Shouldn't you get some clothes on first?", Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right! I'll be out in twenty minutes", Sakura skipped merrily to her room. Sasuke groaned, women took too long getting ready.

He sat down on the couch. He noticed a little raccoon thing with pictures in the pile of presents so he picked it up.

Sasuke noticed the beautiful picture of Sakura, then the glaring picture of Gaara, then the picture of Sakura hugging Gaara. He looked at it quizzically. _"Why is Sakura with **Gaara**?!?!? Isn't he some cold heartless bastard who doesn't let anyone get near him??", _Sasuke looked confused.

After Sakura had a shower and got dressed in a black mini skirt, crimson tube top, black boots and a black chocker, she came out.

Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at the pictures the stuffed raccoon toy was holding. She smiled and sat down beside him.

He looked over at her and gasped again. She looked really hot. He tried not to grope, but it was hard.

"Since when did you and Gaara start being friends?", he looked at her quizzically.

"Since you left and I got to know him", Sakura said.

She grabbed her small black purse and stood up. "Shall we be going?", Sakura asked him.

Gazing longingly at her cleavage, Sasuke replied, "Uh…um… uh… oh, sure", he got up and walked beside her. They walked out the door. Sakura locked it and then they started walking towards the Hokage's tower.

"So, in that picture, were you and Gaara on a date?", Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt a little bit jealous.

"Nope. I just wanted to take him out to have some fun. We've become really close friends though. He's really a sweet guy, you know", Sakura smiled up at him (he's a taller than her, like Naruto).

"I see", Sasuke was relieved for some reason.

"So, why did you come to my house last night? I mean, I thought you hated me", Sakura looked solemnly ahead.

"I don't hate you and I never have. I just saw you as someone who was getting in the way of my revenge before", Sasuke looked down at her, "I was wrong. You were only trying to help. I didn't act like it, but you and Naruto were my only true friends. And you were the only girl who didn't like me just because of my looks. You actually saw my pain and suffering. You saw the real me", Sasuke said as they walked.

Sakura smiled slightly and stopped. They had finally reached the Hokage's tower.

She took Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the building. Sakura, with Sasuke behind her, walked to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door.

"Tsunade!!! Can I come in?", Sakura said loudly so Tsunade could hear her.

"Sure, come in sweetie!", Tsunade recognized Sakura's pretty voice. Sakura smiled and opened the door.

"I have a surprise for you!!!", Sakura's voice rang. She then stepped in with Sasuke.

Tsunade looked up, "OOOHHH I love surprises… what is it swee-", she fell over when she saw the guy standing next to her beautiful cherry blossom. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!??!?!", Tsunade yelled while pointing at Sasuke.

"Good to see you too", Sasuke just stared at her.

"Calm down Tsunade! Everything is fine! I'll let him explain", Sakura smiled, which calmed Tsunade down a bit. She slowly sat down in the chair behind her desk.

"Sit down and start explaining", Tsunade ordered. The two teens sat down in the two chairs across from her.

Sasuke once again explained himself. Tsunade stared. After the explanation, Sakura looked at Tsunade pleadingly. Sasuke looked slightly nervous. Tsunade looked deep in thought.

"And I know that I can never be forgiven for betraying my village, but I just want to ask for a second chance. I have changed considerably and I really hope you do the right thing", and with that, Sasuke walked out of the office.

Sakura gave Tsunade puppy eyes then ran after Sasuke. She found him sitting on a chair in the waiting room (not hospital waiting room, waiting to see the Hokage waiting room).

He sat there staring solemnly at the ground. Sakura came and sat in the chair beside him. "I think you handled that very maturely, Uchiha", Sakura turned and smiled at him.

He smiled. "I just hope she'll accept me back into the village. I doubt many other people will", his face went solemn again.

Sakura's smile faded as she looked at Sasuke's saddened face. "I'm sure she will", Sakura smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed.

The two waited there for a while. Finally, Tsunade came out. The two look up at her.

"Uchiha. I've taken a lot of thought into what you've said, but I have to do what's right", the two teens' faces dropped, "So I'm excepting you back into the village", the two teens' faces rose.

Sakura beamed brightly then jumped up and hugged her sensei tightly. "Oh thank you Tsunade! You're the bestest!!!", Sakura hugged her tighter.

"Anything for you sweetie. I thought that if you trusted him, that I'd give him a chance", Tsunade smiled at the two.

Sakura's eyes began to water, "Thank you Tsunade, you don't know how much this means to me", the pink haired ninja whispered then smiled up at her sensei.

Tsunade patted Sakura's head fondly, smiled, then went back to her office.

Sakura smiled then turned to Sasuke, who was also smiling. "Let's go shopping!!!", Sakura squealed then pulled Sasuke out of the tower and into the street with all the shops. She took Sasuke's arm as they walked.

"Ok, we're gunna have to buy you some clothes for certain. Hmm… Oh! I know a really great store that has really cool stuff. Wanna go check it out?", Sakura looked up at him.

With him being taller than her, he could see right down her shirt. This made him blush. "Uh… sure, why not?", Sasuke smiled down at her.

She smiled excitedly then pulled him into a shop down the road. Sasuke had to admit, there was some really cool stuff there.

After a long time of picking and trying-on, they went to check-out all the stuff they had chosen.

After paying for the stuff, Sakura realized that Naruto would be waiting for them at Ichiraku.

"Ok, let's go get lunch!", Sakura pulled Sasuke (who was carrying all the shopping bags) to the ramen stand.

As it would be, Naruto was there waiting for them. "Hey Sakura! Sasuke! Seems like you guys bought a lot of stuff!", Naruto looked at the numerous bags Sasuke was holding.

"Well, since Sasuke is living here now, 'cuz Tsunade approved, we had to buy him a lot of new stuff", Sakura smiled as she sat down beside Naruto.

Sasuke sat down on the other side of Naruto (there wasn't another chair beside Sakura). They all ordered (Sakura – shrimp ramen, Sasuke – chicken ramen, Naruto – everything you can put in it ramen).

After a few minutes, Gaara appeared. "Hey Sakura, Naruto. Who's that guy?", Gaara looked at the mysterious guy with his head down sitting next to Naruto.

Sasuke looked up. "Oh, it's you", Gaara eyed Sasuke then made a stool out of sand beside Sakura and sat down. He ordered spicy-pork ramen.

"So Gaara, what've you been up to?", Sakura smiled at him.

Gaara looked at her fondly and smiled slightly. "Actually, I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to hang out later. I was on my way to your house and I heard your voice, so I came in".

"Oh, I see. Umm, well, today I have to help Sasuke set up, since he's staying. But maybe tomorrow we could hang out?", Sakura smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good", Gaara smiled back at her.

Just then, their ramen arrived. Sasuke glared at Gaara before starting to eat his ramen. He felt that jealous feeling again.

He looked over at Sakura who was cheerfully eating her ramen. Sasuke then looked at Gaara who was eating his ramen. Gaara looked slightly pleased with himself, probably because he was going to hang out with Sakura. Sasuke glared and then finished his ramen.

By the time Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura had finished their ramen, Naruto was on his twelfth bowl. They all sighed at their ramen-crazed friend.

After the fifteenth bowl, Naruto was full. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?", Naruto looked at his friends expectantly.

"Well, I promised I'd meet Kankuro for training, so I have to leave. I'll see you guys later", Gaara gave a small wave and disappeared in his sand.

"I'm going to take Sasuke home and help him set up, so, I guess I'll see you later Naruto?", Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Aww, well, ok. I'll see you guys later", Naruto smiled as his two friends left.

"HEY, WAIT!!! YOU FORGOT TO PAY FOR YOUR RA...MEN….", Naruto realized his friends were long gone.

He sighed as he paid Ayame and left to do some training.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**REVIEW!!! I will actually keep my promise this time, and I will NOT update until I get at least 10 reviews. You all know what that means, right? Well, you better.  
****  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: When does the kissing come?**

**Febe-chan: Not til later, dumb ass.**

**Dezzie-chan: Will there be lemon!?!?  
****  
Febe-chan: If my darling readers so desire, yes.**

Dezzie-chan: But, how will you know if they want it or not?

**Febe-chan: Cuz they'll tell me in their REVIEWS!!!  
****  
Dezzie-chan: Good luck with that.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luv u all, **

**Ja ne!! **


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Hello again! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers!!! I was very flattered by all your nice comments Um, I do have some questions I would like you to respond to in your reviews which you ARE going to send me. **

**1. Should there be lemon and/or lime in later chappies? a) Yes! b)No!**

**2. Who should be the owner of a club? a) Genma, b) Kakashi, c)Someone else ((tell me in review))**

**Those are my only questions for the time being... Oh! And if you hadn't already noticed, my fanfic is pretty damn OCC. Sorry for people who don't like :( ...  
Expect lots of cheesy-ness in this chappie -**

**Luv y'all and happy readingz!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, I was going to let you stay at my house since you don't exactly have a place to go. Is that ok with you?", Sakura asked on the way home.

"That's fine with me. Thanks", Sasuke smiled down at her.

They continued to walk until they got to her house. Sakura unlocked the door and went in the house. Sakura shut the door and then they both dropped the heavy bags on the ground. They sank down on the couch and sighed in unison. After a long rest, she got up.

"OK, I guess I should show you to your room?", Sakura picked up his bags and walked down the hall. He got up and followed her.

She opened a door beside her bedroom door. She entered the room, set down the bags and turned on the lights. It was a nice, really big room with two large windows. Inside was a king sized bed, bedside tables on either side, a large dresser and a door that led to the large bedroom bathroom. Also, there were some nice paintings on the walls. The room was painted a nice light blue with a white carpet.

Sakura picked the bags up again and set them by the dresser. Sasuke entered the room.

"This is the guest bedroom. I hope it's nice enough for you", she looked worried that he wouldn't like it.

"It's huge! And it looks really nice. Are you sure this is the guest bedroom?", Sasuke looked at her wide-eyed.

"Um… well… yeah. It's the guest bedroom. Um… I hope you like it", she smiled and left the room.

Sasuke stood there stunned for a moment before starting to put his new clothes away.

Sakura closed the door behind her and went to go put her new clothes away. After putting them away, she looked at the clock.

It was already six o'clock and she hadn't started to make dinner. Sakura left her bedroom and wandered into the kitchen.

She looked in the fridge and realized she was low on food. _Just enough to make curry and rice_.

After half and hour she had made the dinner and set everything up. She slowly walked over to the room where Sasuke was staying.

She knocked on the door. "Sasuke! Dinner's ready!", Sakura said loudly enough for him to hear.

The door opened and Sasuke stepped out. Sakura smiled at him before they walked to the dinning room. Sasuke sat down at one of the places that were set up.

"What would you like to drink? There's iced tea, milk, water, white grape juice, sprite, cream soda and coke. But that's all", Sakura smiled at him and waited for a response.

"Ice tea would be great thanks", he smiled up at her from his seat.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Walking back into the room with two glasses of iced tea, she handed one to Sasuke and placed one at her spot.

She sat down at the place across from him. "I hope you like curry, cause that's what I made", she looked at him.

"No, I love curry. It's one of my favorite dishes", he smiled at her again. She smiled back and started to eat.

Sasuke took a bite of his. "Wow Sakura, this is great. When did you become a professional cook?", he continued eating.

"Oh, I'm not that good, really", she blushed and continued eating.

When they had finished their dinner, Sakura took the plates into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I mean, it's only seven o'clock", she looked at him over her shoulder as she put the glasses in the dishwasher.

"Sure, that sounds good. What do you wanna watch?", Sasuke looked at her as she shut the dishwasher and turned it on.

"I dunno, let's go pick one", Sakura said as she led him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She brought him over to a large walk-in closet. There, there were thousands of movies lined up on a bunch on shelves.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW MANY MOVIES DO YOU HAVE?!?!?", Sasuke examined the whole the room with wide-eyes.

"I'm not sure, my collection seems to have grown quite a bit over the years", Sakura said as she examined the movies, "So what kind of movie do you want to watch? I have horror, romance, comedy, action, adventure… ", Sakura walked over to a shelf and started her search.

"It doesn't matter to me. It seems that in your pile of presents you got a horror movie from Kankuro. We could watch that?", Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"Sure. He said it was really good! But then again, Kankuro loves all horror movies. We'll have to see for ourselves", Sakura walked out of the closet as Sasuke followed.

She took the movie from the pile of presents and put it in her DVD player. Sakura turned out the lights and sat down beside Sasuke on the couch.

The movie started. Half-way through the movie Sakura was completely creeped out.

It was an extremely gory movie about a guy who went around and killed young women in their sleep.

Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's arm for dear life. She was hiding her eyes by leaning her head on his chest. Sasuke was blushing like crazy.

By the time the movie ended, Sakura was shaking. She was completely terrified.

"Well, that was a bit scary now, wasn't it?", Sasuke looked down at the shivering Sakura.

"J-J-J-Just a b-b-b-b-bit…", Sakura looked up at him.

He examined her terrified face. He got up slowly, so did she (she was still holding his arm).

He walked her to her bedroom. "Umm... so… I'll see you in the morning?", Sasuke slowly took his arm away reluctantly (he liked having her hugging his arm).

"O-O-O-OK", she slowly opened the door and went into her bedroom.

He went to his room, took of his clothes (except for his boxers) and put on some black pajama pants. He slowly got into bed and went to sleep.

She had managed to change into some short pink pajama shorts and a white spaghetti strap top.

Sakura lay in her bed, still terrified from the movie.

She had been in bed for half an hour because she couldn't sleep (it's around midnight). After a while, she gave up.

Still shivering, she slowly made her way to Sasuke's bedroom. She opened the door slowly and went over to his bed.

"Can't sleep?", Sasuke looked up at her thoughtfully.

She sniffled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him and shook her head.

"Do you wanna sleep here tonight?", he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Alright", Sasuke moved over to the far side of the bed and motioned for her to lie down.

Sakura got into the bed and lay beside him.

She slowly moved closer to him and pressed her head against his bare chest.

Sasuke slowly slid his arms around her and held her. He felt her cold tears slowly hit his chest.

He looked down at her as her tears stopped and smiled because she had closed her eyes and had drifted off to sleep. Sakura then fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'm sorry the chappie was so short :( I PROMISE that the next one will be way longer!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dezzie-chan: How did Sasuke know the movie was from Kankuro?

Febe-chan: He just did, okay?

Dezzie-chan: And another thing! When's the lemon coming? I mean, I been waitin for forever!!!

Febe-chan: Um, it's only been four chapters... Sasuke and Sakura aren't gunna just DO IT after four chapters!

Dezzie-chan: And why the hell not?

Febe-chan: Cuz I said so and I'm the author so I HAVE THE POWER!!! Mwuhahaha :)

Dezzie-chan: (hides in corner while Febe continues to cackle evily in the background)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reviews please!!!

**Luv y'all,**

**Ja ne **


	5. Panic! At the Beach

**Hello!!! In some of the reviews I was told that lemon should occur, which made me oober-happy! Um, I'm not that talented when it comes to lemon, but I shall try my best!! Same thing with the cross-over thing... but I'm already finished writing it (even though there's room for editing)!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN COMPLETELY EDITED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE INCREDABLE 'Full Metal Phoenix'!!! He edited and revised and all that stuff so now the chapter doesn't suck any more!!!!!! Thanks again dude, you're a life saver!**

**Happy Reading **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the morning when Sasuke woke up, Sakura was gone.

"So, she hates me already?", said Sasuke as he didn't see Sakura around.

He got out of bed and rushed out into the hall worriedly. He looked around franticly and smelled eggs.

Sasuke followed the yummy smell into the kitchen. There he saw Sakura cooking something.

"Morning", Sasuke came in and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning! I was wondering when you would get up sleepy head!", Sakura smiled at him sweetly then continued to fry the omelets.

"Oh, um, do you like omelet? Cause that's what I made", Sakura looked over her shoulder as she cooked.

"Don't give me much choice, do you? But, yes, I love omelets. What's in it?", Sasuke looked up at her from his seat.

"Um, well, there wasn't much food in the fridge, so basically, just anything I could find. Let me see… there's red pepper, cheese and ham. If you don't like that, I think I still have some cereal somewhere", Sakura went to get some plates to put the omelets on.

"No, that sounds really good. Thanks", he smiled at her as she put a plate in front of him.

She put a plate at a seat across from him and went to get cutlery and ketchup.

Sakura gave them both a fork and knife then sat down at her seat with the

ketchup.

She put some ketchup on her plate then put it in the middle of the table.

Sasuke put some pepper on his then started to eat.

When they had both finished, Sakura cleaned up.

"Good Lord! I've never ate something that good in my life. Thanks a lot",

Sasuke smiled at her again.

"Thanks! Now, go get dressed. We are going to get some groceries. Then, when we get back, I'm going to call Gaara and ask him if he wants us all to hang out at the beach today", Sakura spoke slowly to Sasuke.

"We? I thought psycho-I mean Gaara, wanted to hang out alone with you",

Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Well, too bad. All of us are going to hang out together. Maybe I'll invite

Naruto too", said Sakura as she walked to her room.

"Great; a day in the beach with a clueless girl, a mentally challenged freak and, to top it all off, a dunce who thinks that the word paradox means a couple of doctors on ER; my life is now complete…", Sasuke grumbled as he walked into his room.

They both had showers.

Sakura got dressed in a white, flowy skirt that went down to her knees and a pink, low-cut spaghetti strap top.

She also put on Naruto's necklace, a pink bracelet and some white strappy sandals.

Sasuke got dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants and some black skate shoes.

They both stepped out of their rooms. Sakura smiled as they walked to the door and left.

Sakura grabbed a small pink purse on the way out.

She locked the door. He slowly slid his hand in her's as they walked down the street.

When they arrived at the grocery store, everyone was staring at them.

"WHAT?!?! DO I HAVE A BOOGER OR SOMETHING?!?!?", Sasuke yelled and the people quickly changed their attention to something else.

Sakura giggled a little.

They tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation and Sakura got a grocery cart.

After getting all the food they needed, they paid and left the store.

As soon as they were outside they sighed. "Well, that was awkward", Sasuke looked at her.

"I guess it was just a shock to see you again", she kept walking.

When they reached her house, they went inside. Sakura put the groceries away.

"Okay, you can sit on the couch if you want. I'm going to quickly call

Gaara", Sakura went into the living room and Sasuke followed.

He sat down and she picked up the phone from the coffee table in front of the couch.

She pressed a couple of buttons and the phone started ringing.

"Hello?", Gaara picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Gaara! I'm just calling to see where you wanted to hang out today. I was thinking, since it's such a nice day, we could maybe go to the beach?", Sakura spoke softly into the phone.

"Sure, that sounds good. What time do you want me to come pick you up?", Gaara asked.

"How about in half an hour?", Sakura responded.

"Alright, see you then", Gaara hung up the phone. Sakura hung up too.

"Am I coming?", Sasuke looked up at her from the couch.

"Of course you are!", Sakura started to dial Naruto's cell number.

"I don't have a bathing suit", Sasuke said blankly.

"I'll take care of that", Sakura smiled as the phone started to ring.

Almost immediately, Naruto picked up, "Hello?".

"Hey Naruto! I'm just calling to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me today?", Sakura asked sweetly.

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN! That sounds great! Of course I'll come!", Naruto yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Oh, could you bring an extra bathing suit? Like a guy's bathing suit?",

Sakura asked.

"Huh? Why? Oh, for Sasuke right? Well, alright", Naruto replied, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be alone with her.

"Come to my house in half an hour, ok?", Sakura said.

"Sure! See you then!", Naruto said. They both hung up.

"See? Everything's fine. I'm going to go find a bathing suit for myself. I'll be out in five minutes. You can watch t.v. if you want", Sakura smiled and went to her room.

Sasuke turned on the t.v. and watched the news.

Sakura came out with a large pink beach bag (inside was a bikini, sunglasses,

two towels, her purse, sun screen and a magazine).

"We still have twenty-five minutes, so we can just watch t.v. for a while", Sakura sat down beside Sasuke.

She picked up the remote and changed it to an anime channel. They watched Bleach for a while until they heard someone knock on the door.

Sakura got up and answered it.

"Hey", Gaara smiled at her.

"Hey Gaara!", Sakura smiled and hugged him. He blushed.

She stopped hugging him. "Oh, umm… I know it was just supposed to be the two of us hanging out today but umm… well… I sorta invited Sasuke and Naruto. I hope that's okay with you?", Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"No, that's okay. As long as I get to spend time with you", Gaara smiled. He knew Sasuke could hear them.

"NO WAY IN HELL!", yelled Sasuke from the living room.

"What?", Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was just watching WWE; Rey Mysterio just took down Batista; I can't believe it!" Sasuke lied, and Gaara noticed it.

He actually meant to interrupt the conversation before it went any further.

Gaara laughed quietly to himself as Sakura led him in the house.

They heard someone knocking on the door again.

"Oh, um, that's probably Naruto. Sasuke's in the living room watching t.v. Could you just go sit in there with him for a minute?", Sakura looked at Gaara.

"Gladly", Gaara smiled evilly as he walked slowly to the living room.

Sakura looked worried then realized that Naruto was still waiting for her at the door.

She quickly went and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura! Are you ready to go?", Naruto grinned at her.

"Yup! I'll be out in a sec. Can you just wait here a minute?", Sakura made her way to the living room.

"You know, Sakura and I are really close friends. We just love spending time together. Like that time when Sakura and I went skating. That was fun. She kept falling over, so of course, I had to hold her hand the whole time. After a while I bought us both hot chocolate and we drank that together on a bench. We snuggled too-", said Gaara but Sasuke quickly responded.

"You know Gaara, there's this great movie on HBO; what's it called again? Er, um, oh yeah, 'The Excorcism of the Sand Demon'!", said Sasuke making Gaara

nervous and Sasuke noticed this as well.

Gaara was about to turn around and punch Sasuke, who was sitting next to him, until Sakura came in the room.

"Okay guys! Naruto is here!", Sakura's voice rang merrily as she picked up her beach bag and put on some white flip-flops.

She walked to the door and waited for Sasuke and Gaara to come.

They both came out, Sasuke glaring at Gaara while Gaara was trembling fearfully.

They all stepped outside.

"Oh, Gaara's coming too? Cool! Okay guys, let's go!", Naruto smiled as they all made their way to the beach.

Suddenly, out of no where, Lee popped up. HELLO SAKURA-CHAN AND OTHER YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! A GLORIOUS DAY, IS IT NOT?!??", Lee smiled from ear to ear as he hugged Sakura tightly.

Sasuke sent Lee a death glare, which he noticed and got off of Sakura.

"Hey Lee", Sakura smiled lightly at him.

Tears started streaming down Lee's face. "Oh my Sakura-chan, such a greeting from an angel has just made my youthful day!", Lee was crying as he danced down the street.

Everyone sweat dropped then kept walking.

When they got there, they went to the public change rooms.

Naruto gave Sasuke a black bathing suit with red flames on the side.

They all went into separate change rooms.

After a couple of minutes, they came out, all in their bathing suits.

Naruto in orange trunks and Gaara in crimson ones (Sasuke's in the ones Naruto gave him).

All three guys stared at Sakura in amazement.

She was wearing a black string bikini, black sunglasses and her white flip-flops.

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto were all staring at how revealing the bikini was.

They all had a perfect view of her breasts.

Sakura looked at them suspiciously and then she started walking on the sand.

She found a spot where they could all put their towels.

As she took out her towel and bent over to lay it down, her three friends staring at her butt.

Sakura turned around after putting her towel down and looked at them.

"Are you guys coming or not?", Sakura called to them.

They all snapped out of their daze and jogged over to her.

Sakura lay down the other towel she had brought for Sasuke next to her's and Gaara quickly beat Naruto and put his towel down next to Sakura's.

Naruto sighed in defeat and lay his towel down next to Gaara's.

They all sat down on their towels.

Sakura pulled the sun screen out of her bag and started to put it on.

The guys all watched her intently as she applied it to her face, arms, legs and chest.

They all stared at her oily cleavage.

She blushed. "Umm… could one of you help me and put some sun screen on my back?", she looked at them nervously.

"I will!", they all said in unison.

"Umm… well… only one of you can…", Sakura looked at them more nervously.

Sasuke smiled evilly as he punched Naruto in the back of the head, knocking him out without Sakura noticing.

He called Gaara and when he looked back, Sasuke had the sharingan in his eyes and did a quick Genjutsu, putting Gaara to sleep before Sakura noticing.

"Oh look at that, it looks like they're a little bit tired. Well, I guess they don't want to anymore, so, I will", smiled Sasuke as he saw both boys knocked out cold.

Sakura handed Sasuke the sun screen as she lay down on her stomach.

He pushed the hair away from her back.

Sasuke poured some sun screen onto his hands and started rubbing her back with it.

He then started massaging her.

"Ooh… that feels nice", Sakura moaned as Sasuke worked on all the kinks in her back.

Gaara and Naruto just woke up, and Gaara was now furious and his face was completely red.

Sasuke just smiled at the two after he had finished.

When he was done, she turned over onto her back and started to tan.

They all stared at her. After about ten minutes, she got up.

"Let's go swimming!", she smiled cheerfully at all of them, taking off her sun glasses and flip flops.

She started walking slowly towards the water.

"Sakura! Wait!", Gaara called to her.

"Hmm? What is it Gaara?", she came back and kneeled on Gaara's towel.

Gaara leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Sasuke eyed Gaara suspiciously.

She giggled. "It's okay that you don't know how to swim, we're only going to be going in the shallow end!", Sakura smiled brightly at Gaara.

Gaara smiled nervously as Sakura took his hand and led him towards the water.

He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Naruto and Sasuke.

They both glared then ran to catch up with the two.

Gaara held Sakura's hand tighter as they were about to enter the water. He stopped.

Sakura stopped too. "What is it Gaara? Why did you stop?", Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Well, I um… well… it's not just that I can't swim… it's uh…", Gaara mumbled.

"You can tell me!", Sakura smiled at him reassuringly.

He whispered in her ear.

"Gaara, why didn't you just tell me you were scared of water-", Sasuke interrupted with a huge and hysterical laugh as he heard this, only to have

Sakura glare at him and Gaara looking away embarrassed, "-You don't have to swim if you don't want to. I'll sit on the towel with you and we can hang out there while Sasuke and Naruto swim", Sakura spoke caringly to him.

"No, I don't want you to miss out on the fun. You swim, I'll sit out", he smiled at her.

"No, I'm staying with you. One day I'm teaching you how to swim though", she smiled at him (still holding his hand) and they started walking back towards the towels.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at them confusedly.

"Gaara and I are going to sit out. You two go. Swim for me too, ok?", Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Naruto and continued to walk with Gaara towards the towels.

"This sucks", Naruto watched as Gaara and Sakura walked to the towels hand in hand. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"Well, at least we can have some fun. And Sakura told us to swim for her too, so, I guess we should", Naruto looked at Sasuke who was glaring.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him into the water, away from the other two.

"Gaara, could you tell me why you're scared if water?", Sakura looked at him thoughtfully as they both sat on Gaara's towel, facing each other crossed legged.

"Well, when I was a small child, my father tried to drown me numerous times. I then decided I didn't like being in water", Gaara stared at the sand.

"Oh my god! Gaara, that's so sad", Sakura cried as she embraced her friend tightly. He hugged her back.

Sasuke slowly turned his head from the water and looked over at the two.

He saw them hugging and his face turned red with anger.

Naruto got to Sasuke just in time to hold him back from running out the water to punch Gaara in the face.

Sakura pulled back from the embrace. Gaara looked at her caringly. He cupped her cheek with his hand and whipped away her tears.

Slowly the two friends lay down on the towel together as Gaara and Sakura cuddled.

The two of them fell asleep, Gaara holding Sakura tightly.

Before he fell asleep he made a sand cocoon around them so no one could interrupt (mainly Sasuke).

Sasuke pushed Naruto away walked to the shore and made a couple of hand signs.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

On the other side of the beach, sat a couple, about 18 years old each; the guy had a blond braded ponytail and he had trunks with graffiti all over them and the girl had long bleach blond hair, a brown colored bikini and brown colored sunglasses resting on top of her head.

It was none other than Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.

Ed has matured over the years, he even got over his fear of milk, he became more romantic and even admitted his feelings for Winry to her , and she told him the feelings that she had for him too and they became a couple, and he even got taller.

With the help from forbidden scrolls and some forbidden ninjutsu, he discovered how to turn his right arm and left leg to flesh, and when in battle, he could just change it to auto-mail again; with no pain involved.

Ed also got way stronger with alchemy. He figured how to create portals between worlds.

There fore, he would take Winry to other worlds for vacations (that's why they're in Konoha), dates or just to relax and have some alone time with her.

His sense of humor matured too.

As for Winry, Ed taught her how to use alchemy, she attempted human transmutation, she saw the gate when she tried to revive Pinako, but nothing happened to her (which was weird) so now she could do transmutations without transmutation circles.

Now, she could make wrenches out of anything.

To put it simple, she's a bad mama jama.

"Isn't it weird how people in this world use chakra instead of alchemy?", asked Winry.

"I guess, but you have to admit, it does come in handy sometimes", said Ed.

"You're right; though I can;t quite understand the whole concept", said Winry.

"Don't worry, you're smart as you are beautiful, you'll figure it out. Just wait and see", said Ed as he leaned to his right (she was sitting on his right) and cupped her cheek so they were looking into each others eyes.

He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Even if they were a couple, she still couldn't help blushing after one of his sweet kisses.

"You're so romantic", she said as she ran a hand through his hair and locked her lips with his, kissing him passionately, and he happily returned the gesture.

They were interrupted by a loud sound.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Is what they heard, besides the sound of the beach rumbling from the power of the technique.

"What the hell?!?!?", they screamed in unison as they broke the kiss.

They looked around for a moment, trying to find the source of the sound.

They looked around and didn't see anything so they just ignored it and continued their little make out session.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

Gaara was awake inside the cocoon enjoying the moment alone with Sakura.

It was short lived when he heard someone scream the name of a jutsu (AN: when Sasuke does a jutsu, his voice echoes; pretty sweet, huh?).

And he sure as hell didn't like what he heard.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!", Sasuke's voice echoed.

(AN: Gaara's sand shield was never fire resistant)

The sand shield got blown away and Sakura quickly got up and saw a very frightened Gaara to her side and saw Sasuke across from them smiling with his eyes closed (just like Gin Ichimaru).

"Careful now Gaara, with that much sand on top of you, you could get a heat rash, or maybe something worse; and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" said Sasuke still smiling with his eyes closed.

Gaara got creeped out and Sakura didn't know what was going on, so she just hugged Gaara saying, "There, there. There's nothing to be afraid of".

Gaara smiled at this and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't take Gaara's crap anymore. He got up and left.

"I should be going too to see what's wrong. See you guys tomorrow", Sakura put her and Sasuke's towels in her beach bag.

She kissed both of her friends on the cheek, waved, and ran after Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks, once again, to 'Full Metal Phoenix'!!!  
You made the chappie great!!!**

**This does, however, create problems for me since I already wrote the part where Ed comes in... oh well. That's what editing's for.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: I swear to god, if I don't get some lemon soon... I'm gunna do something drastic. **

Febe-chan: Ohh!! I'm soo scared!

Dezzie-chan: You better be.

Febe-chan: Whatever.

Dezzie-chan: Febes, you know how much I love SasuSaku, but come on! Intimate massage!??!? That's just so harsh on Gaara!

Febe-chan: I TOLD you! This is a SasuSaku fanfic, so it's going to have SasuSaku stuff in it!!!

Dezzie-chan: Yeesh, you don't gotta be so rude.

Febe-chan: Touchy, touchy. Anyways, guess who the surprise guest is gunna be in the next chappie?

Dezzie-chan: WHO?? WHO!??!?

Febe-chan: It's a surprise.

Dezzie-chan: Aww, you're no fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Luviez + Ja ne !!**


	6. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**I'm sorry this isn't a chappie! But before I can continue this fanfic, some questions need to be answered.**

**1. Who should own a club?**

**2. Should Itachi be a perv or a good guy?**

**3. Should Momiji (from Fruits Basket) come into the story?**

**Sorry, but those questions need to be answered before I can post the next chapter!**

**Please send me a review or message with answers to ALL questions, if possible!**

**Luviez,**

**Ja ne**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Results so far:**

**1) Sakura - 1, Neji - 1, Kakashi - 1**

**2) Perv - 1, Good Guy - 1**

**3) Yes - 1, No - 1**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey y'all! Um, well, you find out in this chapter that I didn't really take into account the results from one of the questions. However, the other two still need to be answered before I can continue. This chappie is WAY short, but it took me a while to write and stuff, plus it's very late at night. Hope y'all enjoy it, even though it lacks long-chapter-i-ness...**

**Happy Reading! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Sakura got to her house, she put her bag down.

She walked slowly to Sasuke's room.

She knocked on his door lightly.

"Sasuke, can I please come in?", Sakura asked through the door sweetly.

"It's not locked", Sakura heard a cold voice from inside the room respond.

She slowly opened the door and went in. Sasuke was there, sitting on his bed in some black pants.

She entered further and sat beside him on the bed. "Sasuke, can you tell me what's wrong? I don't like seeing you upset", she frowned sadly at the floor.

Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I was really worried when I saw Gaara and you in that sand cocoon thing. When you came out and he said something about having a nap, I thought you might of done something else", Sasuke glared at the floor.

"Sasuke! All we did was have a nap together. I was trying to comfort him because he was in pain. He lets me comfort his pain. You never even let me near you before when I tried to help you", Sakura said as she looked sadly at the floor.

"That was a long time ago. I didn't want anyone to get close to me emotionally because I knew I was going to leave one day. Now I can really express my true feelings", Sasuke was still looking at the ground.

"Well? What are your true feelings? You still haven't told me anything about that", Sakura looked at him.

"Would you like to know?", Sasuke looked at her.

"Yes", Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"I love you", Sasuke said, turning away.

"You… love me?", Sakura was in complete shock.

"Yes. Do you still love me?", Sasuke looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes", Sakura looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, that's good to know", Sasuke smirked at her.

She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. The kiss was sweet at first, but then became extremely passionate. Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue lick at her bottom lip desperately, begging for entrance. Without hesitation she parted her lips. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, savoring the sweet taste. Sasuke was about to take Sakura's bathing suit top off when someone came crashing through the window.

They both looked up, shocked.

"Hello little brother". Sasuke's eyes were filled with shock and rage.

There, standing before him, Itachi.

"I thought I killed you!!!", Sasuke shouted at his big brother.

Sakura sat there scared and confused.

Sasuke noticed Itachi's eyes weren't on him, but they were scanning Sakura's body intently.

Itachi suddenly got an evil smile on his face as he was eyeing her chest.

Sasuke quickly stood in front of her. "Don't look at her like that you fugly pervert! Answer my question", the youngest Uchiha growled at his big brother.

"Foolish little brother, you should not be so disrespectful to your elders", Itachi punched Sasuke in the face and Sasuke went flying to the other side of the room and hit the wall.

"Well, I wonder how my ugly little brother scored such a beautiful young lady like yourself", Itachi smirked evily while eyeing Sakura again.

"You pervert!", Sakura tried to cover her chest as she got up and ran to Sasuke's side, "Sasuke! Are you alright?", Sakura kneeled beside him.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE, HUH? DON'T LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT! JUST ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!!", Sasuke yelled as he tried to sit up.

"Tsk, tsk, little brother. Do not shout, you're scaring the pretty girl. To make you be quiet, I shall answer your question. No, you ugly little faggot, you did not kill me. You are far too weak to accomplish that. Someone at your level could never defeat someone as strong and sexy as I", at this last remark Itachi smirked.

Sakura had to admit, he was pretty good looking. She glared at him.

"Don't look so angry, my little kunoichi", Itachi smiled evily down at her as he eyed her chest again.

"Sakura, you go get changed before this pervert tries to rape you", Sasuke looked at her sternly as he pointed to the door.

"I'll be right back", she got up and started running towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going anywhere, sweetie", Itachi smiled as he grabbed her wrist and threw her on the bed.

"ITACHI! DON'T TOUCH HER! LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!", Sasuke screamed at his brother as he stood up and ran towards the bed to help Sakura.

"Ah, ah, ah little brother. You will not interfere with me and the pretty young lady", Itachi turned and punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke collapsed. "Sa… kura…", Sasuke breathed before he passed out.

"Sasuke!!!", Sakura tried to get off the bed but before she could move, Itachi was on top of her.

"Where do you think you're going, my little cherry blossom? I think I'm gunna take you with me for a little, shall we say, fun?", he smiled evily at her as he grabbed her around the waist and jumped out the window.

Itachi ran quickly as he held Sakura tight to his body.

Sakura struggled to get free, but it was useless, he was too strong.

Eventually she gave up and just glared at him.

"Where do you think you're taking me?", Sakura snarled at him.

"I already told you lovely, to have some fun", he smiled down at her.

"What if I don't want to?", she hissed up at him.

"Well, then that's just too bad for you now, isn't it?", he smirked at her.

"Urgh!", she screamed and once again tried to struggle free.

"Tsk, tsk sweetie, you shouldn't struggle so. It just makes it more uncomfortable for you. Besides, you already know you're not getting free", he smirked at her again.

She glared at him then stopped struggling. Sakura looked around at the houses they were running past. She smiled. He looked down at her confusedly.

"GAARA!!! NARUTO!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up little girl, you'll wake the dead!", he hissed down at her.

She smirked as she heard people running behind them.

"SAKURA!!!", her two friends screamed in unison as they ran and caught up with the two .

Gaara and Naruto punched Itachi as Gaara's sand caught Sakura.

Sakura smiled. _This guy is done for_. Her two best friends beat up Itachi.

Sakura sat there and watched.

After the two were satisfied with their work, Sakura came up to Itachi. "Sorry it had to end like this, sweetie", she smiled sweetly down at him and then punched him in the face.

"Ok, start explaining", Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"All in good time Naruto. First, we'll take him to the Hokage's tower, then we'll go back to my house", Sakura replied.

"I'll take him and meet you at your house, if you'd like", Gaara smiled gently at Sakura.

"Thanks Gaara! I'll see you there!", Sakura smiled as her and Naruto ran home.

Gaara's sand delivered Itachi to the tower and he followed his friends.

Once they arrived at Sakura's house, she immediately ran to Sasuke's room.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other confusedly, shrugged. and followed her.

Sakura ran into the room and surely enough, Sasuke was there, lying out cold on the floor.

She ran over and kneeled beside him.

He slowly opened his eyes. "SAKURA!!! ARE YOU OKAY!??! WHERE'S THAT BASTARD!??! DID HE HURT YOU!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?", Sasuke was looking around frantically.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged another confused glance.

"No, well, he tried to rape me but Gaara and Naruto came 'cause I screamed real loud. So now he's at the Hokage tower", Sakura was remembering what happened.

"HE TRIED TO **WHAT** YOU?!??!?!", Sasuke's face was red with rage.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't of told you that?", Sakura looked a bit worried.

"I'M GOING KILL THAT BASTARD… AGAIN!!!", Sasuke tried to get up but fell back down.

"That wound Itachi gave you is gunna hurt for a while since it hasn't healed yet. You should lie down", Sakura helped Sasuke up and led him to his bed.

She helped him lie down and then she put the blanket over him.

"Now, get some sleep. I'll heal your wound in the morning", Sakura smiled at Sasuke and left the room, Gaara and Naruto followed.

She closed the door and led them to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so, as you two already know, Sasuke apparently killed his older brother Itachi", the two nodded, "Well, he didn't", the two hesitated, then nodded.

"So, I'm guessing Itachi came to get revenge on Sasuke for trying to kill him. But then, for some reason, he started eyeing my body. And then he was looking at my chest. So then Sasuke got real mad and was yellin' at Itachi. Then Itachi knocked Sasuke out, then he pinned me to the bed. Then he said he was gunna have a little fun with me. After that, he took me and jumped out the already broken window which I now have to pay for", she glared at the floor while thinking of how much the window would cost.

"So, anyway, I tried to escape but I couldn't 'cause he was too strong. Then, when I looked around I saw that Naruto's house was right there, so I decided that I could use some help. So I screamed REEEAAALLL loud and I'm guessing I woke you guys up, so you came to my rescue", Sakura said slowly after taking a deep breath.

The two stared at her, obviously still processing the information.

Gaara finally spoke up, "So, what you're saying is, that if Naruto and I hadn't come, then Itachi would have raped you?".

Naruto just sat there; he was very stupid so it took him a long time to process stuff.

"Well, uh, I guess. So, thanks a lot!!!, she smiled at them.

"Hold on a sec. So, when did the ramen take place?", Naruto finally stopped thinking and stared at Sakura and Gaara.

They both sweat dropped.

"Idiot, what the fuck are you talking about?", Gaara smacked Naruto on the side of the head.

"HEY! DON'T HIT ME! IN EVERY GREAT STORY THERE'S RAMEN!!!", Naruto glared at Gaara.

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, then put his head in his hands.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry. There was no ramen", Sakura tried being sympathetic with her idiot friend.

"Awww… well, that's probably why Sasuke was passed out, from lackage of ramen", Naruto tried to sound very smart and scientific.

"NARUTO! SHE JUST EXPLAINED WHY SASUKE WAS PASSED OUT!! BECAUSE ITACHI PUNCHED HIM IN THE STOMACH, DUMB ASS!!!", Gaara was really annoyed, which made him punch Naruto on the head.

"Owwwchiiie!! Sakura, the meanie gave me a boo-boo!!!", Naruto cried like a little kid.

"It's alright Naruto, I'll go get you some ice", Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Hey Sakura! Don't leave me alone with the meanie!!!", Naruto whined.

"Fine, Gaara come help me with the ice", Sakura looked at Gaara, who glared at Naruto.

"Hn", Gaara stood up and followed Sakura into the kitchen.

"Has he always been such a complete idiot?", Gaara asked her emotionlessly while she got an icepack.

"Oh yeah, since kindergarten. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't memorize the alphabet. Everyone tried to help him, but it was useless", Sakura sighed then giggled quietly as she remembered the memory.

They walked back into the living room and Sakura handed Naruto the ice pack.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!", Naruto smiled and took the ice pack and held it to the wound.

"Hey dunce, say the alphabet", Gaara said to Naruto.

Sakura and Gaara sat down on the couch across from Naruto.

"Q, D, Z, L, S, H, T, F, O, J, P, B, R… R… RAMEN!!!", Naruto cheered.

"Dobe, you were supposed to know the alphabet in kindergarten", Gaara looked at Naruto strangely.

"I do know the alphabet Sandy! I just said it!", Naruto looked quizzically at his friend.

Sakura and Gaara just stared at him. They both sweat dropped.

Gaara finally spoke, "No dobe, that isn't right", Gaara slowly handed Naruto a book for toddlers that had big pictures of the letters in the alphabet in order.

"Thanks Sandy!", Naruto grinned as he took the book from Gaara.

"CALL ME SANDY AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!", Gaara stood up and yelled at Naruto.

"Geez Sandy- I mean Gaara! You're such a spaz", Naruto looked at Gaara like he was insane.

Sakura reached up and slowly pulled Gaara back to his seat.

"Sorry, I don't like being called Sandy", Gaara blushed lightly.

"It's okay", Sakura smiled at him.

"Umm, guys,", Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, "It's midnight, so, thanks so much for saving me from Itachi…", Sakura smiled lightly, they stared at her.

"Oh! Right! Itachi! Umm, how about at nine o'clock I'll meet you at the Hokage tower?", Sakura stood up and slowly started walking towards the door.

They nodded, but still sat. Gaara finally understood.

"Come on dobe, it's time to go", Gaara took Naruto's ear and dragged him out the door.

"See you tomorrow", Sakura smiled and waved lightly.

She sighed and went to her room and changed into a big white night shirt, then collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Um, so yeah... Once again I'd like to apologize for how short this chappie was. I promise I will try my best to make the next one longer!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: I'm speechless.**

Febe-chan: For once in your life...

Dezzie-chan: EXCUSE ME?

Febe-chan: Uh... nothing! laughs innocently

Dezzie-chan: That's what I thought.

David-kun: HEY GUYS!!!

Febe-chan: David!!!

Dezzie-chan: David!!!

Febe-chan: Stop copying me.

Dezzie-chan: Stop copying me.

Febe-chan: sighs So David, what'cha doin here?

David-kun: Um, I was bored so, I decided to drop by.

Dezzie-chan: You decided to drop by a fanfic?

David-kun: Yup!

Febe-chan: Well, you picked the right one!

David-kun: Why? Is it SasuNaru!??! gets excited

Dezzie-chan: NO! It is NOT SasuNaru!!! It's SasuSaku!!!

David-kun: Damn.

Febe-chan: Lol! Maybe I'll make one next time...

David-kun: Please do!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Please review and answer the questions from my Author's Note!**

Luviez + Ja ne!!!


	8. Barbie is the girl

**Ohio! Well, ohio for me. Ohio means good morning, by the way. You learn something new every day! Um, back to the fanfic. I'm still waiting for those questions to be answered, although most of my adoring readers have answered! Oh, I love you guys ... Um, the club part doesn't come until later and neither does the crossover stuff, so you're good for now. **

**Happy Readings! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
****  
**In the morning, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

He tried to sit up. Almost instantly he fell back down.

_Damn it! Sakura said she would heal my wounds this morning. Guess I'll have to wait til she wakes up._

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he waited for Sakura.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was around eight

"No wonder she's not awake", Sasuke said aloud.

"Who's not awake?", Sakura asked with her arms crossed from the doorway.

Sasuke smirked, "You, because you're always lazy and sleep in".

Sakura smirked back, "Don't gimme no attitude. I'm the one that's supposed to be healing those wounds of yours".

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry ma'am, will you ever forgive me?", Sasuke said very sarcastically.

"Maybe", she smiled and walked over to him.

Sakura sat beside him on the bed. Her hands hovered above the wound on his stomach. They suddenly started emitting a strange green light. After a couple of seconds, the wound was gone and he felt much better.

"Thanks", he looked away.

"No problem", she started to get up but something grabbed her wrist, it was Sasuke's hand.

"Don't go", he said, still looking away.

"Why not?', she asked him.

"Cause I don't want you to", he whispered.

"Fine, you want me to sit or lie down?", Sakura asked him.

"Lie down", Sasuke replied in a quiet voice.

"Alright", she smiled cheerfully and then got in bed with him.

Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest.

Ten minutes passed, the two still snuggling.

Sakura glanced slightly at the clock; it read eight-thirty.

"Umm, Sasuke, I have to get ready. I'm meeting Gaara and Naruto at the Hokage tower at nine", Sakura slowly started to get out of the bed, "We have to go sort out the whole Itachi thing".

Sasuke immediately got up, "I'm coming", he said sternly.

"Okay, meet me in the dining room in twenty minutes", Sakura smiled and left.

They both got ready.

When Sasuke was done he went to the dining room.

Sakura was sitting there eating waffles.

"Huwwy up, we gwotta gwo swoon", she said with a mouth full of waffles.

She pointed to his spot at the table which had a plate of waffles on it.

"Okay", he sat down and started eating.

Sakura was wearing light jeans with a white low-cut spaghetti strap top that had cherry blossoms on it.

Her hair was in a long, thick braid.

"Okay, let's go!", Sakura stood up and cheered.

She grabbed her black purse and ran out the door. She put on her iPod.

Sasuke grabbed the spare key and locked the door.

He saw her dancing and sighed. He then followed her.

Gaara and Naruto were waiting for her at the tower.

They saw her dancing, then they saw the iPod.

She danced up to them. Naruto took one of the ear phones. He restarted the song. His eyes widened, he took the iPod and started dancing like he was insane (not that I've done that before… cough).

Sasuke finally caught up and raised an eyebrow.

He looked at Naruto, shook his head then walked up to Gaara and Sakura.

Our crimson haired friend noticed Sasuke.

He smirked. "Sakura, you look really pretty today", he smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back, "Thanks Gaara! You look good too".

Sasuke was mad.

They all stared at Naruto.

He was still dancing with the iPod.

"What song is it?", Gaara asked her.

"Barbie Girl", Sakura replied.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I love that song!", Gaara's eyes widened, he then ran up to Naruto, grabbed the iPod, restarted the song and he started dancing down the street .

Sakura sighed. "I won't be seeing that for a while", she then walked into the tower followed by a sad Naruto and an indifferent Sasuke.

"That's a little creepy", Sakura commented.

"Yeah I know. Who would have thought a psycho would like Aqua", Sasuke sighed.

"I like that song too", Naruto pouted.

"Of course you do, idiot", Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head.

Sakura giggled and skipped happily to Tsunade's office.

She barged in, which surprised Tsunade, who was making out with Jiraiya.

"What the-", Sakura looked at them. Tsunade noticed Sakura and pushed Jiraiya off her.

"Sakura! You've come because…? We don't have training today", Tsunade looked at her quizzically while Jiraiya rubbed his head.

"Um, Itachi is in the tower dungeon right?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he was dropped off last night by some sand, why? Hey! Emo kid! I thought you killed him!!??", Tsunade pointed at Sasuke confusedly.

"That's what I thought too, but apparently I didn't", Sasuke glared at the floor.

"Well, Sakura, you go to the dungeon and talk to Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto, I wanna have a talk with you", Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

"No, Sakura is NOT going down there by herself", Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke, I need to know exactly what happened from your point of view. I assure you, she won't be harmed. Itachi is locked up tight", Tsunade informed him.

"I'll be fine", Sakura smiled reassuringly and left.

She went to the front desk. "Excuse me, could you take me to Itachi?", she asked the person at the front desk.

"Sure", he got up and led her to the dungeon.

He pointed to a cell and left. She walked over to it.

"Hey", she smiled cheerfully at Itachi, who was sitting in the cell.

"Oh, hey", he waved slightly.

"You're not mad?", Sakura asked.

"Nope. You weren't the one who brought me here", Itachi smiled at her.

_I guess he forgot what happened? _Sakura sighed.

"Um, by the way, who are you?", Itachi looked at her thoughtfully.

_Oh my god! Tsunade used the memory-erase jutsu!_ "I'm Sakura Haruno. Do you know who you are?", Sakura looked at him cautiously.

"Um, good question. I'm sorry, but no. Do you know who I am?", Itachi asked her.

"Oh boy. Um, ok. Your name is Itachi Uchiha", she said.

"Oh, ok. Umm, if you don't mind me saying, you have pretty eyes", Itachi smiled at her again.

Sakura blushed a bit, "Th-Thank you...", Sakura said.

"Excuse me, why am I here?", Itachi looked around confused.

"Well, because you kidnapped me and tried to rape me", she replied.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I don't remember anything about that. But, I am sorry for doing those horrible things", Itachi looked very sorry.

"I… forgive you?", Sakura said uneasily, "Well, I gotta go now. See you later Itachi", she waved lightly then ran out.

She ran all the way to Tsunade's office.

"TSUNADE!! TSUNADE!!", Sakura was panting from running up a bunch of stairs. They turned and looked at her.

"Why did you use the memory-erase jutsu on Itachi?", Sakura asked between pants. She backed up to the wall and slumped down.

"So he would be less of a threat, and to give him a second chance", Tsunade said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A SECOND CHANCE?!?! HE KILLED OUR ENTIRE CLAN!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE!!!", Sasuke yelled at Tsunade then went to help Sakura to a chair.

"Sasuke, everyone deserves a second chance. You abandoned our village and killed many of our ninja, but did I give you a second chance? Yes, I did. So you better smarten up", Tsunade snapped.

"Well... that was, different!", he sat back down.

"Not really. Both were severe cases of betrayal", Tsunade stared at Sasuke intently, "So, if you can have a second chance, so can your brother".

Sasuke growled then stomped out of the room.

Naruto had been sleeping the whole time. He heard Sasuke stomping and woke up.

"Wah?? HEY!! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY DREAM ABOUT THE RAMEN LADY!! SASUKE YOU BAKA!!!", Naruto yelled at the doorway, but Sasuke was already gone.

"I'm gunna go make sure he doesn't break anything, you two have a nice day!", Sakura smiled and then ran after Sasuke.

She ran home. Sasuke's door was once again closed.

_Not this again. _Sakura sighed and walked to Sasuke's door.

She knocked on the door. "Sasuke, please come out! I know you're upset about Itachi, but it's lunch time and I was thinking maybe you wanted to go out with me…", Sakura blushed.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened.

"Sure, I'll go out with you", Sasuke smirked at her.

"What the- why were you in my room?", Sakura asked.

"Your room is the only one with a balcony. I find it's easy to calm down while looking at a nice view", he smiled.

"Okay, but if we're gunna go out I gotta go get changed", Sakura replied as she walked past him and into her room.

"Hn", Sasuke went to the living room and sat down.

Sakura changed into a black mini skirt with a low-cut dark pink spaghetti strap top. She was also wearing black high-heel sandals.

Sakura made her way to the door and grabbed her little black purse.

"Hey Sasuke! You comin' or not?", Sakura called from the front door.

"Didn't know we were leaving", he said calmly as he walked out.

Sakura locked up. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street.

"So, where do you wanna go?", Sakura asked.

"I dunno, you have anywhere in mind?", Sasuke asked.

"Nope", she replied.

"We could go to Ichiraku, but we'd most likely run into Naruto, and Naruto would ruin the date, I mean, privacy wise", Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"And why exactly do we need privacy?", Sakura looked up at him.

"You'll see", Sasuke smirked and kept walking.

"Hmph", Sakura pouted.

Sasuke chuckled.

They ended up going to Ichiraku.

"One chicken ramen and one shrimp ramen to go", Sasuke said to the Ayame. She nodded and told her father the order.

"To go? Where are we going?", Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"You'll see", he smirked, again.

Sakura pouted, again.

Ayame gave him the ramen in take out bowls with lids.

Sasuke paid her, took the ramen and two sets of chopsticks.

He started to walk away. Sakura quickly followed him.

They walked for five minutes until they arrived at a big, green meadow.

Sasuke sat down and so did Sakura. He handed her her ramen and some chopsticks.

"Thanks", Sakura smiled and started to eat her ramen.

Sasuke said nothing and started to eat his.

When they were done, they put the garbage in one pile.

Sakura lay down with her hands behind her head and stared up at the clouds (like Shikamaru -).

Sasuke joined her.

"OH, OH, OOOOH!!! THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY-EATING MUSHROOM!!", Sakura pointed excitedly to a cloud.

"Don't you mean mushroom-eating monkey? And how the hell can you tell what something eats by looking at it?", Sasuke asked.

"No, I mean monkey-eating mushroom, as in a mushroom that eat monkeys. And I can tell because I'm smart!", Sakura said confidently.

Sasuke sighed. _She's certainly interesting_.

"That one looks like a dagger striking someone in the heart", Sasuke looked up at the clouds, now interested.

Sakura playfully shoved him, "HEY! No un-happy cloud imagining!".

"But it makes me happy", Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you need to learn to not be happy because of those things. Stuff like bunnies and rainbows and unicorns and…", Sakura burst out laughing.

"So, bunnies and unicorns make you happy? Well, that's pretty pathetic", Sasuke smirked again.

Sakura giggled then slowly moved over so she could lean her head on his chest.

He smiled and put his arm around her. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Sasuke sighed and fell asleep too.

By the time they woke up, it was already ten-thirty (p.m. incase you're stupid).

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He looked around at the darkness.

He tried to sit up but something was stopping him. Sasuke looked down and noticed Sakura.

Sighing, yet again, he picked her up bridal style and took her home.

He walked into her room and laid her on the bed.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead then walked to his room, took off his shirt and went to bed.\

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you enjoyed the short chappie! Remember, the shorter the chapter is, the sooner I update!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: What the fuck was that?**

**Febe-chan: A chapter of my fanfic, silly!**

**Dezzie-chan: It was horrible... and short!**

**David-kun: You're short too... -cough-**

**Dezzie-chan: WHAT DID YOU SAY!??!?**

**David-kun: Nothing... -nervous laugh-**

**Dezzie-chan: That's what I thought.**

**Febe-chan: What should the next chapter be about?**

**Dezzie-chan: I wanna see MY Sasuke-kun go to the spa!**

**David-kun: YOUR Sasuke-kun? I beg to differ. He belongs to Naruto-kun.**

**Dezzie-chan: DAMN YOU YAOI!!!**

**Febe-chan: Idiots.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Reviews people! I need reviews!**

**Luviez + Ja ne **


	9. What a drag

**Ohio, once again ;; So, I hope I didn't disapoint too many people with the last chapter :( Well, I had things on my mind. Anywho, I did get some excellent advice from 'Full Metal Phoenix'. I did try and follow his advice while editting this chappie, so I hope y'all enjoy it! Props to Dezzie-chan for the spa idea, even though I had already thought of it... **

**Happy Readings!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the morning, Sakura awoke in a hyper mood.

She quickly ran into Sasuke's room. Lucky for her, he was still sleeping.

Sakura ran and jumped on his bed.

She jumped up and down on top of him. "SASUKE, SASUKE!!! HEY, HEY! HEY SASUKE! WAKE UUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!", Sakura was smiling ear to ear.

"Agh! SAKURA I'M AWAKE!! GET OFF!!", Sasuke yelled half angry, half amused.

"Grumpy pants!", Sakura squealed happily.

"That's it!", Sasuke sat up, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.

"Hey!", she squirmed, "No fair!".

Sasuke smirked, "Oh yes, I think it is".

Sakura tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

All throughout the house you could hear laughter and giggles.

Finally, Sakura gave up and snuggled up to Sasuke.

"Next time, I'll beat you for sure!", she then kissed him lightly on the lips.

They lay there in peace for sometime.

She smiled brightly, still in her hyper mood and got up.

She walked to her room to get changed. Sakura came out in gray sweat pants and a light blue tank top.

She proceeded to make breakfast. This morning she decided they were going to have cereal.

Sasuke came out of his room in black pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Okay, so, today I don't really wanna have some annoying healthy breakfast that would take me a long time to make. So, we're having cereal. What kind do you want?", Sakura walked over to a large cupboard and opened it.

There, inside the cupboard, was almost every cereal ever made. She had coco puffs and Sasuke had frosted flakes.

"So, what are we gunna do today?", Sasuke came behind her and hugged her by the waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention that Ino and I are going to the spa today", Sakura leaned her head back on him.

"Yes, I think you did forget to mention that", he frowned slightly.

"Sorry… But, oh, HEY! I have an idea! How about you come with us?", she looked innocently up at him.

"Me? The great Sasuke Uchiha, go to a spa?!?!?!", Sasuke looked completely horrified.

"Well, you don't have a choice, you're coming and that's final", Sakura said firmly.

"Try and make me", he said smugly.

Almost immediately she had him tied up by his arms and legs (like a cow when cowboys tie them up).

Sakura smiled triumphantly, "You should not question the great Sakura Haruno's authority and ability".

She then put some tape on his mouth. Grabbing her purse, a bathing suit and the bathing suit Naruto lent Sasuke; she dragged Sasuke outside and locked the door.

Sakura dragged him all the way to the spa where she met Ino. "Hey Forehead! What the hell is that?", Ino pointed to the tied up person covered in dirt.

"Oh, this? It's just Sasuke. He's coming with us", Sakura grinned down evilly at him. He whimpered.

"Cool. Let's go", Ino walked into the spa. Sakura followed (still dragging Sasuke).

Ino spoke to the woman at the front desk about their appointment. The woman then showed them to the girls' change room.

"What about him?", Sakura pointed to the tied up Sasuke.

"Well, I'll show him to the men's change room in a sec. Now, once you've had a shower and get changed into your bathing suit, you go right through to the next area", the woman smiled and then looked down at Sasuke.

"Are you going with them?', she asked.

"Yup, he's spending the day with us", Sakura smiled.

"Alright then, when you're done young man, come back through to the lobby and I'll show you how to get to the girls' area", the woman smiled and went back to the front desk.

Sakura untied Sasuke, took the tape off his motuh, gave him the bathing suit and shoved him into the men's change room.

She and Ino then went into the girls'.

When they were done, they went through another door to wait for Sasuke.

After a few minutes, the woman came in with a grumpy looking Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and ran over to them.

She jumped up and hugged Sasuke, "Aww don't look so grumpy! You'll feel great when it's over", she smiled at him then dragged him to the mud baths.

"What are we going to do in the mud?", Sasuke looked confusedly at the baths.

"It's a mud bath, silly!", Sakura took his hand and led him over to a bath.

He looked down at her. Today she was wearing a pink bikini with white stripes.

Ino shrugged and got into a bath. Sakura and Sasuke went into theirs.

"This is by far the most **repulsive** thing I have ever done in my whole entire life", Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura giggled, "You may not like it, but Ino sure does. I guess it just comes naturally with being a pig".

"Hey! Shut your mouth, Forehead!", Ino shook her fist menacingly at her friend.

"What're you gunna do? Snort on me?", Sakura teased on.

"Argh! That is **SO** the last straw!", Ino yelled as she jumped out of the tub.

Most of the ladies that were enjoying peaceful baths began to leave one by one.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Ino and ran around the room while her friend chased her.

Sasuke sighed, "Women are so troublesome".

The woman at the front desk entered with a horrified look on her face. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING!!?!?", she screamed at the blond and the rosette.

"Nothing", Sakura smiled innocently.

"ALL OF YOU, LEAVE THE MUD BATHS, NOW!!!!!!!!!!", the woman screamed.

"Yeah, yeah we're goin. Don't have a heart attack, lady", Ino mumbled as they walked over to the showers and washed off the mud.

They then went to the hot tubs.

_I guess this will be fine_, Sasuke smiled inwardly as he got into the tub with the other two.

Sasuke sat on one side of Sakura and Ino sat on the other.

After only a couple seconds, Sakura and Sasuke had cuddled up together.

Sakura was playing with Sasuke's hair and Sasuke was randomly caressing her cheek.

Ino was regretting not dragging along Shikamaru.

Finally, when all their fingers and toes had turned to raisins, Ino stood up. "Okay guys, it's mani/pedi time!", Ino squealed excitedly and pulled them out.

They put on their bath robes (Sasuke was forced into his) and headed to the nails room (Sasuke was dragged).

"Hello ladies… and gentleman. You can go pick your colors over there", the lady at the desk pointed to a rack of nail polishes.

They walked over. "I want black", Sasuke looked for one.

"They don't have one", Sakura said blankly.

"I know! Sasuke, you can get pink", Ino pulled out the girliest pink she could find.

"Never", Sasuke glared at her.

"You don't have to get your nails done if you don't want to Sasuke", Sakura pouted.

"Fine, I'll do it", Sasuke looked down at her puppy eyes. _Damn those puppy eyes!_, Sasuke groaned.

"Oh that's great! Can I pick the color?", Sakura gave him more puppy eyes.

He shrugged, "Hn".

"Did you have a color in mind besides black?", Sakura asked.

"No", he huffed.

"Fine, then I choose…", she looked on the shelf until she found a perfect shade of pink, called 'Princess Pink'.

For herself she chose a crimson color and Ino chose a light purple.

When they were done choosing, they went to the lady at the desk and gave her the colors.

She led them over to some big comfy chairs with little foot baths on the ground in front of them.

"Miss, are you getting the pink?", the woman who was going to be doing her nails asked.

"Nope, that's for him", she pointed to Sasuke. He was glaring.

"Alright", she gave it to the woman who was doing Sasuke's nails.

He grunted as the woman started cleaning his toe nails.

Sasuke didn't particularly like having people touch his feet.

As the woman started applying the nail polish, Sasuke looked horrified. Sakura and Ino tried to hold in their giggles, but it was no use.

They burst out laughing as everyone in the salon stared at them (Sasuke glared).

When they were done, Sasuke insisted they leave, so they did.

"Aw Sasuke! You ruined all the fun! We didn't even get the special massages!", Ino wined as they left.

"Well no one told me about massages!", Sasuke retorted, "If I had known, I would have stayed!".

"You really want a massage that bad?", Sakura looked up at him as they walked home.

"Yeah, I've been under a lot of stress for the past while", Sasuke said.

"Well, maybe when we get home I'll give you one, if you're good", Sakura smiled and winked at him. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll see you later Forehead!", Ino waved as she left in the direction of her house.

Sakura waved as her friend disappeared into the distance.

"So, about that massage, I think I'll take you up on that", Sasuke smirked as they kept walking.

They turned the corner and onto Sakura's street. "Like I said, if you're good", she smiled mischievously, then giggled.

"And what are you laughin it?", he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh nothing", she giggled again.

He sighed; she could be so difficult at times.

They arrived at her house and walked in.

Sakura ordered pizza because she was too lazy to cook.

After lunch, Sasuke changed into only a pair of black pants, Sakura changed into a tight, mid-thigh, silky, lacey, black nightdress.

He eyed her as she came out of her room.

She smirked, "Like it? It's new".

Sasuke nodded dumbly. She then walked back into her room, leaving the door open.

Sasuke followed her in and sat on the bed.

Sakura went to her desk and pulled out a couple of scented, red candles.

She placed one on the bed side table on one side of her bed, the other on the other side. She lit them.

"What are you doing?", Sasuke looked at the candles.

"Getting ready for your massage, smart one", she smiled.

He stared calmly, but in his mind he was jumping for joy.

Sakura went into her bathroom and got some special oil/moisturizer.

She then turned off the lights in her room so the only light was coming from the candles.

She walked to the bed and sat down in the middle.

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to come and sit on the edge in front of her, so he did.

She put some of the oil stuff on her hands and then started rubbing his back.

It then went from rubbing to a massage.

Sasuke moaned as Sakura moved her delicate, soft hands swiftly around his muscular back, wearing away slowly at all the kinks.

She then moved to his neck which was especially tense.

After a few minutes she was done with his neck, and she slowly moved her hands around his torso and massaged his muscular stomach and torso.

Sasuke groaned. He couldn't take it anymore and he turned around, grabbed her arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They both gasped for air briefly, then continued.

Sasuke was eventually on top of her on the bed and they were making out.

He, very sneakily, moved his hand under the nightdress (or lingerie, whatever you wanna call it) and gently stroked her thigh. She moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sakura groaned in annoyance and reached over to grab it.

"Hello?", Sakura asked begrudgingly.

"Hey Sakura! It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!", he screamed into the phone.

"Naruto I know who you are! God, could make this quick? I'm kinda..," she paused as Sasuke kissed and sucked teasingly at her neck, "... in the middle of something".

"But this is real important!", Naruto whined.

"Fine. What is it, Naruto?", she asked annoyingly.

"I can't sleep".

"Go get Gaara to kiss you goodnight, dobe", Sasuke leaned over Sakura and said into the phone. Sakura giggled.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING SANDY ANYWHERE NEAR ME!", he yelled.

"Naruto, GO TO BED! Think of ramen, or something like that!", Sakura suggested eagerly.

"Ramen Lady!", he yelled and hung up.

Sakura rolled her eyes and put the phone back.

"Now where werew we?", she looked at Sasuke.

"Right here", he smirked and continued kissing her.

After only a couple minutes, Sakura felt extremely tired.

Reluctantly, Sakura looked over at the clock/she realized just how late it was. Apparently, it was way past midnight.

As much as she didn't want to, since she was enjoying the making out and all, she stopped kissing him.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "Why did you stop?", disappointment in his voice.

"It's really late…", Sakura pointed to the clock.

"So?", Sasuke didn't seem to understand.

"So… we need our sleep?", she said.

"….But this is more fun than sleep", it almost sounded like he was whining.

"I know", she pouted, "But tomorrow I have to get my iPod back from Gaara, which is gunna take up a lot of energy", she frowned.

"I'll do that for you, I'll just kick his ass. Can we please continue?", Sasuke was begging.

"Five more minutes and we stop", Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and continued kissing her.

They didn't stop until about an hour later when Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. Sasuke noticed this, sighed and stopped.

They sank down on the bed and Sasuke pulled the covers over them.

"Maybe tomorrow, we could continue", she said with a smile.

He smiled and she snuggled up to him and they fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! I sure had fun writing it Yes, I know it was short, but I have a shit load of homework that I haven't started yet that needs to be tended to. So, tomorrow or the next day, I promise to have another chappie up. I think the crossover stuff comes next, or the one after. I'm not sure :S I should check that...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**David-kun: My fish is beautiful!**

**Dezzie-chan: That's nice David.**

**Febe-chan: Did you like that chappie, Dez?**

**Dezzie-chan: It wasn't heated enough...**

**David-kun: If ya know what I mean.**

**Febe-chan: I understand. Sorry.**

**Dezzie-chan: That didn't sound very sincere.**

**Febe-chan: No, it didn't.**

**David-kun: I think I'm gunna leave now! Bye guys! -waves-**

**Febe + Dezzie-chan: Bye David!**

**Dezzie-chan: Guess it's just you and me, old palio.**

**Febe-chan: Guess so.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Review if you love me! Lol, no one loves me :(**

**Kiddings, I love you all **

**Ja ne!**


	10. The Crossover Begins

**Well, I hope this chappie is alright. I did rush it a bit, and I'll try and edit it later, but tomorrow I won't be able to update so I thought tonight I should do it and get it over with. Omg!! I LOVE all of my reviewers! You're all so wonderful and leave extremely kind reviews!**

**Happy Readings!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke awoke in the morning when he heard a sudden banging sound.

He lifted his head off the pillow and looked around. He didn't see anyone.

He got up. Following the random curses he eventually ended up in the bathroom.

There, he saw the shower curtains closed with a nude silhouette behind them taking a shower and clutching her head with one hand.

It was, you guessed it, Sakura. "FUCK!! Damn shower head! DAMN IT!!", she was apparently very mad.

Sasuke laughed quietly and she heard. "Don't laugh at my pain! The shower head attacked me!!!", Sakura whined from behind the curtains.

Sasuke burst out laughing.

"ARGH, SASUKE YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!", Sakura yelled furiously as she leapt out of the shower (o.O) to beat up Sasuke.

He just stared at her, apparently she didn't realize the current situation.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Sakura looked down at herself, and yes, she was nude.

She screamed and grabbed a towel and covered herself.

Sasuke blushed a deep crimson and ran out of the room.

Sakura wrapped herself up in the towel and fumed out of her room and into his room (he's in her room).

She took one of his black tops, which turned out to be very big on her. It went down to her mid thigh, it was like a big nightshirt.

Happy that she was somewhat covered, she took her towel and went back to her room.

Sasuke was sitting in one of her bed with his hands in his palms and his elbows on his legs.

He seemed to be in deep thought and he looked mad at himself.

"Sasuke", she whispered in front of him as he looked up, "Look, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I jumped out without thinking".

"It's okay, I shouldn't have laughed", he said faintly.

She smiled a bit. He got up, stood beside her and whispered in her ear, "You have a nice body", then he left and closed the door.

Sakura stood there, stunned. _Did THE Sasuke Uchiha just say I had a nice body? Or was I dreaming it?_

Shaking her head, she got dressed and came out to see Sasuke had already gotten dressed.

"We're not having breakfast this morning cause I planned for us to have a big lunch. That okay with you?", Sakura asked as she walked down the hall towards the front door wearing the red spaghetti strap sundress with cherry blossoms she bought when they went shopping.

"That's fine with me", Sasuke said coolly as he followed her (like he would say no to her). He was wearing black stuff.

"We're going to get your iPod back from Gaara, right?", Sasuke asked.

"Yup", they walked down the street until they got to Naruto's house. She knocked on the door.

Naruto came out. "S...S…S…Sakura… Gaara… he's… he's scaring me...", Naruto whimpered and let them in, closing the door behind them. "Oh, you look nice", Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks, where's Gaara?", Sakura looked around.

"Oh, he's in the attic… but I warn you Sakura, it's scary up there", Naruto looked nervously at the attic door in the ceiling.

Sakura nodded and pulled down the stairs. She slowly went up.

"Gaara? Gaara? It's me, Sakura. Hey Gaara, where are you?', she looked around and saw him sitting on the floor, holding his knees and rocking back and forth. With **her** iPod on.

He was smiling devilishly. "Oh, hello there Sakura, come to have a visit with dear old Sandy, have you?", he looked at her with wide, blood shot eyes. He spoke like a mad person with an English accent.

"Okay, Gaara, I'm going not going to hurt you, I just want to get my iPod back", she slowly walked over to him. She held out her hand, and he bit it.

"**YOUR** iPod??!? **YOUR** iPod?!?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!! AHAHAHAHAAAA!! IT'S MINE!", he laughed evilly at her with his creepy mad-man smile and English accent, then kept rocking.

"GAARA GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMN iPod BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOU!!!", Sakura gave him her famous death glare.

He whimpered like a puppy and then started to cry as he handed her the iPod.

"Thank you Gaara. Now come down stairs with me", she smiled as she put the iPod in her purse and took his hand as they walked down stairs. He looked like a shy little kid.

He hid behind her. "Who are they?", he asked her shyly.

"Gaara! OH GAARA! YOU'RE BACK!!", Naruto yelled happily. He ran to Gaara and gave him a huge bear hug.

"AH!!!! MOMMY!!! GET THE EVIL LEPRECON OFF ME!!!", Gaara screamed and thrashed and cried.

Sasuke was stunned, Gaara was acting like a little kid, and quite frankly, it was scary.

"Damn it Gaara, Naruto is not a leprecon. NARUTO GET OFF HIM!", Sakura pulled Naruto off the scared red head.

Gaara ran to the guest room. You could hear him crying from a mile away.

She sighed and went into the room. "Gaara, it's okay. Naruto is **not** an evil leprecon. He won't hurt you. Everything is going to be fine", Sakura rubbed is back comfortingly.

He smiled then fell backwards on the bed into a deep sleep. She sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Is he okay now?", Naruto asked anxiously.

"He's fine", she smiled and hugged Naruto, "We gotta go Naruto, I'll see you later?".

"Okay!", Naruto gave a small wave as his two friends left.

"So, when are we getting lunch? I'm starving", Sasuke whined a bit.

"Oh, quit your whining. We'll go no-", Sakura was cut off by her ringing cell phone.

She answered it, "Sakura here. Oh my gosh, hi! What? When? Now? OH MY GOD IM COMING! Yeah, I'll be right there!", Sakura hung up the phone and smiled. "Detour, we gotta go to the train station".

"Why? What happened?", Sasuke asked curiously.

"You'll see", she grabbed his hand and ran to the train station.

When they arrived, Sakura burst through the doors excitedly.

Sasuke was still confused.

She looked around frantically then screamed and ran towards the left. Sasuke followed.

When he finally caught up, he saw Sakura hugging someone and they were both smiling brightly.

The guy she was hugging was a little taller as Sasuke, had baggy white pants, a long-sleeve blue shirt that had some white trim, blond hair and a blue sun hat with a white design. Sasuke jogged over.

"OH I'M SO EXCITED YOU'RE HERE!!!", Sakura squealed, still hugging him.

"Me too!", the guy replied excitedly.

She got off him when she noticed the raven-haired boy standing behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is Moondoggie! He came all they way here to visit me!".

The blond smiled, "Hey", and held out his hand.

Sasuke shook it lightly, "Sasuke".

"Nice to meet you Sasuke!", MD smiled (MD is easier to type). The spiky haired guy just glared.

Sakura sensed the tension, "How long are you staying?".

"Oh! I didn't tell you? I moved here!", MD replied.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GREAT!", she squealed and hugged him again.

He just smiled his cute little smile.

"We were just going to get lunch, you hungry?", Sakura asked as she let go.

"Starving!", Moondoggie replied.

"Then let's go!", she grabbed his hand and Sasuke's hand and they left.

The whole time over to the restaurant, Sasuke was glaring at the blond guy who was chatting happily with **his** girlfriend.

When they arrived, they found a table near the back.

The waiter came. "Can I take your order?", he asked politely.

"Teriyaki salmon please", the blond smiled and handed him the menu.

"Tempura udon please", Sakura also smiled and handed him her menu.

"And you sir?", the waiter asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke handed him the menu and said, "California rolls".

The waiter nodded and left. A few seconds later, he returned with iced tea (it comes with the meal).

Sakura sipped hers as she watched her long-lost best friend drink his. She didn't notice Sasuke's glares.

"So, Moo-chan, why did you quit the Gecko?", Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, it was getting boring for one thing, I never got to do much. Also, Holland and Tahoe were 'gettin it on' way too much for my liking. Like, you couldn't sleep at night without hearing strange noises coming from Holland's room. And, you know Gidget? Yeah, she kept trying to hit on me. So basically I left out of pure annoyance", he finished his sentence by crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the Gecko? Who are Holland, Tahoe and Gidget?", Sasuke was confused, he had never heard about any of this before.

"Well, the Gecko is a secret organization I can't tell you about. Holland is the leader of said organization, Tahoe's his girlfriend and Gidget is some annoying girl who helps out", Moondoggie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn", Sasuke grunted and looked away, he still had no idea what the blond was talking about.

"I never liked Gidget", Sakura pouted. MD just chuckled lightly.

"Why?", Sasuke asked, slightly curious.

"Gidget and Sakura never really got along. And once when Blossom-chan came to visit me, Gidget attempted to kill her because she was jealous of Sakura and me being so close", at this, MD winked at the pink-haired girl.

She giggled and Sasuke glared because he didn't like where this was heading, "Exactly **how** close were you?", Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Sakura giggled again, "Sasuke, don't get so jealous", she said in a playful tone, "We were as close now as we were then. Gidget just got the wrong impression is all".

The sharigan user sighed a sigh of relief.

Just then, as the food arrived, Sakura saw a flash of red, black and blond.

"I'll be right back", Sakura said and ran out of the restaurant.

The two guys looked confused but shrugged and started eating their food.

Sakura ran down the street and turned left and into the forest.

When she caught up to the person she was chasing after, she tripped him and he fell forward on his face.

Extremely pissed off, he brushed himself off and took out a kunai.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!", Sakura jumped up to the guy and huggled him tight.

After noticing who it was, he put away the kunai and huggled her back.

"Sakura-chan! It's been WAY too long… yeah!", he sang merrily. The person hugging her was none other than Deidara himself. He was wearing his Akatsuki robe.

"What brings you to little old Konoha?", the kunoichi asked curiously.

"Well, I came here to break Itachi out of the jail, but now I think that can wait… yeah", he smiled at her with his lone electric-blue eye.

"Dei-kun, you can't be seen here. Akatsuki members, as you know, are all wanted criminals! You'll get in serious trouble if you stay!", the pink-haired girl pleaded.

"Aw Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you're worried… yeah", he ruffled her hair playfully, "But, I will be fine. I am merely going to break-out Itachi and leave... yeah".

"But I don't want you to leave… ", she said sadly.

"I wish I could stay longer. But now, I must go. Good-bye my blossom...yeah", he kissed her lightly and disappeared.

Sighing, she retreated back to the restaurant. She came in and settled in her seat.

"What was that all about?", Sasuke asked calmly.

"Oh nothing", she sighed and started to eat her cold noodles.

Just as she was about to put the noodles in her mouth, someone burst into the restaurant and ran to their table screaming,

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! You need to come to Tsunade's right away!", Neji panted, grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way to the Hokage tower, Moondoggie and Sasuke not far behind.

Once they arrived, Neji stopped and turned to face her. "Okay, some rather strange people that weren't from Konoha tried entering the village. The ANBU Black Ops captured them and put them in one of the jail cells", he explained.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?", she asked. "They claim to know you. They say they came to visit. We didn't know what to believe, so see for yourself", he walked down to the dungeons and her, Sasuke and Moondoggie followed.

Neji led her down the hall of the dungeon and stopped in front of the third cell from the left. He turned on the lights.

Sakura gasped. In the cell were Luffy and Sanji. She squealed and grabbed the key from Neji and opened the cell.

The pinky jumped in and hugged them into one big group hug. They hugged back.

"Sakura!!!", they yelled in happy unison. "Luffy! Sanji!", she squealed joyfully.

The three sat there beaming at each other while Neji, Sasuke and Moondoggie stood there looking extremely confused.

"So I assume you are staying at my house?", she asked.

"If that's okay with you!", Luffy smiled.

She smiled back, "That would be great!".

"Oh, thank you so much Sakura-chan!'", Sanji embraced her tightly.

"Back off there, lover boy", Sasuke grabbed Sanji's collar and dragged him off of Sakura.

She giggled, "I guess we better get going!". Luffy nodded happily in agreement.

Luffy held Sakura's hand as they left the jail cell. The other three followed.

The sun set Kodak-momently as the group walked home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you enjoyed! The crossover stuff is pretty bunched together, but I hope it wasn't too bad :(**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: It's lonely around here without David-kun...**

**Febe-chan: So?**

**Dezzie-chan: I dunno, I just couldn't think of anything better to say.**

**Febe-chan: I thought so.**

**Dezzie-chan: Um, when does Yuki-kun come in?**

**Febe-chan: Who said I was gunna put Yuki in my fanfic?**

**Dezzie-chan: YOU AREN'T!?!?!?**

**Febe-chan: Maybe baby.**

**Dezzie-chan: Lmao?**

**Febe-chan: Yes, indeed.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Review or Dez will come over to your house and lick your toes.**

**Luv ya + Ja ne :)**


	11. Oh, woe is the coffee pot

**This chapter is so short, I almost died of how short it was. But, my dear readers, I'm very depressed today. I just found out that my grandmother died. I cried for 2 hourse straight this morning. Let's just say you're lucky I even posted it.**

**Happy Short Readings!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the morning, Sanji was first to awake. He slowly made his way into the kitchen. The smell of coffee could be smelt all throughout the house.

Sakura got up and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Sanji-kun", she said lazily as she sat down.

"Morning Sakura-chan! Would you like some coffee?", he asked her happily.

"Sure", she smiled.

"Double milk and sugar, if I remember correctly", Sanji poured the coffee into her pink mug. Sakura nodded.

He placed the coffee in front of her. "Thanks", she smiled again and took a sip.

Sasuke slumped out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!", Sakura sang happily as he entered.

"Hn", was his reply.

She scowled, picked up her coffee and stomped out of the kitchen.

Her bedroom door slammed.

Sasuke sighed.

"Tsk, tsk", Sanji took his coffee and went into the living room.

"ARGH!", Sasuke banged his head against the counter.

The coffee pot fell off and crashed on the floor. Steaming coffee spilled everywhere.

"Oh shit", he grumbled.

"AHH!!!!", Luffy screamed as he ran into the kitchen, "WHAT HAPPENED!?!??".

"I knocked the coffee pot over", Sasuke sighed.

"Why?", Luffy asked.

"Because".

"Because why?".

"Because I wanted to".

"Okay", Luffy trotted off to Sakura's room.

Sanji came back in, took one look, and went back into the living room.

Suddenly, the aura in the house went dark. Sakura walked slowly into the kitchen.

She glared at Sasuke. "What. Happened. To. My. Brand. New. Coffee. Pot.?", she snarled.

"I-I-I accidentally kn-kn-knocked it over…", Sasuke whimpered.

"Luffy said you knocked it over because you wanted to", Sakura glared.

"I just said that so he would go away!", Sasuke defended.

"Hmph", Sakura stomped off again.

The door slammed.

Luffy grinned at Sasuke from the doorway, "I think you handled that very maturely".

"ARGH! SHUT UP!", Sasuke half yelled and half growled.

"NO! WHY DON'T **YOU** SHUT UP!??!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!", Moondoggie yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Luffy and Sasuke shut up.

"God", he grumbled and went back to his bedroom.

The door slammed.

Sakura came out again, dressed in a black tank top and blue sweat pants.

"I'm going out", she said as she slipped her white flip flops on.

Luffy popped up, "Can I come too??!?!".

"Sure", she smiled.

He smiled brightly as she took his hand.

"Bye", Sakura grunted as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Hn", he grunted back.

The door slammed.

Sanji sighed, "The way to a woman's heart is not through rudeness".

"Shut up. What do you know?', Sasuke glared.

"I know everything there is to know about women", Sanji replied proudly.

"Do you now?", Sasuke scoffed.

"Want some advice?", Sanji offered.

"Maybe", the slightest interest was heard in Sasuke's voice.

"Good, because you've got a looong way to go", Sanji sighed.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"So, where are we going Sakura-chan?", Luffy questioned eagerly.

"We're going to go buy a new coffee pot", she smiled.

"Okay! Can we go see if Naruto wants to come too??!?", his eyes lit up.

"Sure", Sakura sighed as they headed towards the loud-mouth blond's house.

Luffy knocked on the door excitedly. It opened. He jumped on the person and hugged him tight. "Naruto! It's been so long! How ya been buddy?", Luffy asked excitedly.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me.", Gaara growled from underneath the pirate king.

"Huh?", Luffy got off.

The red head glared at him. "I detest you", were his last words before he stomped off.

"Gaara! Wait!", Sakura called.

He turned around, "Oh, hey Sakura-chan! Didn't see you there".

"It's okay. Um, do you know where Naruto is?", she asked sweetly.

"I think he said something about going to see Hinata", Gaara replied. Sakura's eyes widened, "Really!??!".

"Yep", Gaara motioned for her to come in.

"Well, do you know if they were going on a date?", she questioned excitedly before sitting on the couch. Luffy joined her.

"He also said something about going to see a movie", Gaara added emotionlessly.

"Ooooh! How exciting!", she squealed.

"Sure, whatever", Gaara got a banana from the kitchen.

"Whatever? This is a miracle!", Sakura cheered.

"Can I have a banana too?", Luffy asked.

"Sure, whatever", Gaara went and got another banana.

He handed it to Luffy. "Thanks!", he smiled.

Sakura sighed and took out her cell phone.

She dialed a number, "Hey! Yeah, it's Sakura. How's it going? What happened? I need all the details!", she squealed into the phone.

_"S-Sakura-chan, I-I can't talk here, I-I'll call you when the movie's o-over", _Hinata whispered into her phone.

"Oh, right. Sorry! Have fun!", Sakura smiled and hung up, "I think it's going well".

"When's Nana-chan coming back?", Luffy pouted.

"Nana-chan?", Gaara took a bite out of his banana.

"It's my nickname for Naruto!", the pirate smiled.

"Oh", Gaara went to his room.

"Can we go to the store now, Luffy?", Sakura asked.

"Sure!", Luffy swallowed his banana whole, "Let's go!".

"Bye Gaara!", Sakura called they left. The two then continued their journey to the store.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"So, what do you do if a girl asks you if the jeans she's wearing make her look fat?".

"I say, 'You're beautiful no matter what you wear'?".

"AIN! WRONG! You say, 'My sweet darling angel, you could never look fat because you aren't fat. You are thin and beautiful and I love you just the way you are'. Now, you try".

"I am NOT going to act like a pansy and say 'my sweet darling angel'! It's ridiculous!".

"You will if you ever wanna get anywhere with Sakura-chan".

"Hey! Leave her outta this!".

"But you're doing this for her, so I don't see how leaving her out of this will help".

"Shut up".

"No, I will not shut up. I am your teacher. Now, unless you wanna have Sakura-chan dump you and come running off to me, you better listen up".

"Hn".

If you hadn't already guessed, Sasuke's lessons with Sanji weren't going so well.

"Good, now, pay attention. Whenever you see Sakura-chan, you tell her she's beautiful. Got it?".

"Wouldn't that get annoying after a while?".

"No, girls love to be complimented".

"Is that so?".

"Yes, it is. I'll tell you what to do when Sakura-chan returns".

"Hn".

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"I like this one!", Luffy pointed to a coffee pot that was shaped like a hippo.

"Nah, it's not my style", Sakura examined a light blue coffee pot.

"Okay, how about this one?", Luffy pointed to one that was shaped like a cat.

"Meh", she looked at the light blue one some more.

"How about-".

"I like this one!", Sakura waved the coffee pot triumphantly in the air.

"Okay", Luffy pouted as he put back one that was shaped like a pirate ship.

"Sakura? Is that you?".

"Huh?", she turned around to meet honey-coloured eyes.

"Of course it is! What other girl in Konoha has pink hair?", he smiled.

"Ed!", she hugged him, "What are you doing here?".

"Well, Winry and I were vacationing here when Winry remembered she had to go to an automail-builders convention. So, she went back and I stayed!", Ed replied.

"Brother! Brother!", Al waved his arms around frantically, "Brother! Where are you!??!".

"Over here, Al!", Ed called.

Al ran down the aisle towards his brother. "

Sakura-san!", he cried as he ran and hugged her.

"Aw, hey Al!", Sakura smiled.

"Al came when Winry left", Ed stated.

Luffy looked at Ed. Ed looked at Luffy.

"Who's he?", they asked in unison.

"OH! Luffy, meet Ed and Al. Ed and Al, meet Luffy", Sakura stepped back so they could shake hands.

"Hi! Nice to meet ya, Ed and Al!", Luffy shook their hands excitedly.

"Hey", Ed smiled. Al smiled too.

"Um, where are you guys staying?", Sakura questioned curiously.

"Well, we were hoping to stay with you! If that's okay…", Ed trailed off.

She sighed, "Sure, that's fine. But one of you will have to sleep on the couch".

"That's okay! Brother Ed would love to sleep on the couch!", Al smiled happily.

"Alrighty then! It's settled", Sakura walked towards the cash register.

"But-but-", Ed sighed and followed his brother and new found friend as they followed Sakura. After making their purchase, they returned home.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"So, when Sakura-chan walks through the door, what do you say?".

"Hey, sweet thang. You're lookin mighty fine today".

"Excellent! I've taught you well!".

"This better work, pansy boy".

"Oh, it will. Trust me".

"Hn".

The door opened.

Sasuke sighed, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Hey sweet thang, you're lookin mighty fine today".

"Thanks, but I'm not into guys", Ed said nervously as he backed up against a wall.

"Shit!", Sasuke yelled, obviously mad at the mistake.

"Sasuke! Don't use such bad language in front of a lady! It's impolite and rude!", Sakura glared as she placed the new coffee pot on the table.

"But-but-but-", Sasuke stuttered.

Sakura stomped off into her room.

The door slammed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'm truely, deeply sorry for this chappie. I really didn't think I was going to get out of bed today, but I guess you guys were kinda lucky.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shigure-kun: Oh Febe-chan, I'm so sorry about your grandmother:(**

**Febe-chan: Thanks Shi-chan... :(**

**Dezzie-chan: I'm sorry too... But, hey! When did Shigure-san come?**

**Shigure-kun: Just now! I came as soon as I heard the terrible news!**

**Dezzie-chan: That was nice of you:D**

**Shigure-kun: I shall comfort Febe-chan to no end! -hugs Febe-chan-**

**Febe-chan: -hugs back and giggled giddily-**

**Dezzie-chan: Lucky goose-bum.**

**Febe-chan: -stick tongue out at Dez-**

**Dezzie-chan: I detest you. -stomps off-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for reading my extra-dooper-looper short chappie. The next one will be longer, I mean it this time!**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews,**

**Luviez + Ja ne**


	12. The Repair Men

**Omg! I am SO sorry that this chappie is so late!! My computer was being stupid and not letting me submit the chapter... Anywho, at the end of the chapter, we will have a very special guest joining me and Dezzie-chan! **

**Happy Readings!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you hand it over **right now". **

"Just tell me what it is!".

"How **old **are you?!?!?".

"Eighteen".

"Then you should know what it is".

"But Sanjiii!"

"Luffy! I said **NO**!".

"Fine, then I'll ask Sakura-chan".

"Uh, Luffy, I don't think you wanna do that".

"Oh Sakura-chaaan!", Luffy ran off to find her.

"Argh! Luffy you idiot!", Sanji ran after him.

Sasuke watched as the pirates ran by. He didn't notice the object in the younger one's hand.

Sakura was busy doing dishes when Luffy came running into the kitchen. "Sakura-chan?".

"Mm?".

"What's this?", he asked curiously.

"No!", Sanji cried as Sakura turned around.

She stared, "Luffy, where did you find that?".

"In your bathroom", he replied innocently.

"Why were you in my bathroom?".

"Cuz Sanji-", Luffy wan interrupted when a hand clasped over his mouth.

"He got lost", Sanji smiled.

"Oh. But Luffy, aren't you like, eighteen?".

"That's what I said", Sanji grumbled.

Luffy nodded, "Please tell me! I found one of these things in Nami's cabin once, too! But she wouldn't tell me. She just slapped me".

Sakura sighed, "Luffy. That right there, in your hand, is something that girls use when it's their… um… _time_".

"Time for what?", Luffy asked excitedly.

"Well, it's rather complicated-", she began.

"Does Nana-chan know what it is?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he does".

"Well, if _he_ can understand it, so can I", Luffy smiled.

"Um, okay. Well, once a month, girls… uh… bleed".

"That's awful! You should keep band-aids with you at all times!", Luffy said with concern.

"Well, that thing you're holding is a sort of band-aid… I guess…", Sakura squirmed uncomfortably.

"It doesn't look like one", Luffy took off the wrapper.

"Luffy…", Sanji warned. Luffy looked at him questioningly and took off the plastic part.

"Well, you don't exactly stick it on yourself… you rather… uh… stick it _in _yourself", her discomfort overcoming her.

Moondoggie trudged into the kitchen.

"Doesn't that hurt?", Luffy asked.

"Not once you're used to it", she shrugged and returned to the dishes.

"Where do you stick it?", the young pirate prolonged.

Sakura froze. Moondoggie giggled and came over.

He put his arm around Sakura, "You'll find out later, dude", he ruffled Luffy's hair.

"But- but- but I wanna know now!", Luffy whined as Sanji dragged him out.

Sakura sighed, "Thanks a tone, Moo-chan", she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No prob", he smiled and got some coffee.

"Later", he waved and went back to his room.

"Why don't you just use the dishwasher?", Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist as he appeared behind her.

She jumped, "Sasuke! You scared me!".

"I tend to have that effect on women…", he smirked and kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I can't use it cuz **someone** decided to wash his straw hat in it. So now, it's broken", she glared at the sink.

"Aww", he turned her around and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Want me to call a repair man?".

"I already called one. Some new company called 'Animal Repairs'", she turned around and began to dry the dishes.

"When are they coming?", he asked emotionlessly.

"They should be here now…", Sakura trailed off.

The doorbell rang. "That's them! Sasuke, be a sweetie and answer the door?", she asked cutely.

He groaned and walked out of the room. She smiled and began to put the dishes away.

"Hey! Shut up, princess! I'm gunna fix it on my own!".

"Stupid cats can't manage a whole dishwasher".

"Argh! I am NOT stupid!".

"Yes, you are".

The two repairmen came into the kitchen, followed by an annoyed Sasuke.

"AM NOT!", the one with orange hair yelled.

"Yes, you are", the one with light purple hair sighed.

Sakura turned around slowly. "Oh. My. God!", she squealed.

They turned and looked at her.

"Sakura!". "Sakura-san!".

She ran and hugged them.

Poof.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, SO sorry!", she cried and hugged them again.

Except this time, she wasn't hugging the two tall guys; she was hugging an orange cat and a light purple rat.

"I-it's fine Sakura-san", Yuki, the rat sighed.

"God damn it!", Kyo, the cat yelled angrily.

"Calm down, stupid cat".

"Make me, puny rat!".

"You're not worth my time".

"Hn".

"…", Sasuke watched in silence.

Sakura scooped up the two animals and set them on the counter, "Since when do you two own a repair service?", she questioned.

"Since the stupid cat was too stupid to get a real job. I do the accounting", Yuki explained.

"I'm not stupid! I'm just… good at fixing things", Kyo defended.

"Where's Tohru-chan?", Sakura asked eagerly.

"She's staying with Shishou right now, while we work in Konoha for a year", Kyo grumbled.

"You're leaving your girlfriend for a whole year!??!?", Sakura screamed at the poor little cat.

"We're going to go visit her every weekend", Yuki reassured the kunoichi, " but we did bring along a certain someone on the trip with us".

"Aya-kun!??!", she beamed.

"Thank god, no", Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"Then, who is it?", Sakura asked curiously.

"Waa! Kyo! Where's my teddy bear?", a blond child whined as he entered the house.

Poof.

"Aaaah!!!!!!", Sakura covered her eyes and ran out of the kitchen as the two guys retrieved their clothing.

Momiji squealed and ran after Sakura, "Kyaaaa!".

"Momiji-kun!", Sakura returned the squeal as Momiji hugged her.

Poof.

She held the bunny closely. Sasuke walked in. He fainted.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!", Sakura placed the bunny on her shoulder and ran over to him.

Kyo kicked him, "What a wimp".

"Sakura-san, who is this spiky-haired fellow?", Yuki asked as he examined the raven's hair.

"That's Sasuke!", she smiled.

"Kyaaa!", Momiji squealed again and hopped on Sasuke's chest. He sniffed his face. "Ew! Sakura-chaaan! Your boyfriend smells funny!", Momiji whined.

Sakura picked him up again.

She sniffed Sasuke, "Oh, that? He was painting my nails earlier, so he smells like varnish".

"He was… painting your nails??!?", Kyo burst out laughing.

Yuki slapped him upside the head, "Don't make fun of gay people, it's rude".

Sasuke's eyes shot open, "I AM **NOT** GAY!", he screamed.

A moment of silence. The Sohma's burst out laughing.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke fumed and stomped out of the room and into his bedroom.

The door slammed.

Sakura sighed, "Where are you guys staying?".

"Here, we'll show you", Yuki held out his hand for her.

She took it with one hand and held Momiji with the other. Kyo followed them out the door.

There, in the parking lot, was a camper van.

"You… live in that thing?", she gasped as she examined it's ugly features including rust and dirt.

"Sadly, yes. We couldn't afford anything else", Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Hey! We all eat that tuna! It was a good investment!", Kyo defended.

"Do you guys… wanna stay with me?", Sakura asked, hoping they would say no.

"Kyaaa! Thank you Sakura-chan!", Momiji licked her cheek. She cuddled him.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san", Yuki bowed.

"Thanks", Kyo grumbled.

"Follow me", she stated, walking into the house.

They obeyed. "EVERYONE! GET OUT HERE, NOOOOOOOOW!", she screamed.

Everyone scrambled out of their rooms quickly.

She walked to a closet in the hall. It was filled with empty cardboard boxes.

"Everyone, take a box, pick a room, and start packing", she ordered.

They nodded, took a box and wandered into random rooms. Sakura, of course, did her room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

By the time all the boys were done packing, Sakura had already bought a new house and had called the movers.

At around seven o'clock (at night…), everything was unpacked in Sakura's new house.

This house, however, was a mansion. It had eight guest bedroom and two master bedrooms.

Sakura bought said new house because of all of the guests.

Everyone had been brought to one special room the next morning.

They sat in the conference room around a long table with leather chairs.

Sakura was at the head of the table. "Now, I want you all to stand up, one at a time, and introduce yourself", she looked at Ed, who was sitting to her left.

He nodded and stood up, "Hi, my name is Edward Elric", he sat down and looked to his left, motioning for them to stand.

"Hi!!! My name is Alphonse Elric!", the youngest Elric stated then sat down.

They continued around the table.

"I'm Kyo Sohma. Don't piss me off".

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Yuki Sohma. Please ignore everything that the stupid cat says".

"I'm not stupid you damn rat!", Kyo yelled angrily.

Momiji jumped up excitedly, "Hi everyone! My name's Momiji Sohma! I'm a cutie!", he smiled and sat.

Sakura squealed and ran over to him. She hugged him close.

Poof.

Sakura cuddled the little rabbit and sat back down at her seat.

The next stood up, "Hey, I'm Sanji. The best cook the world".

"HI! MY NAME IS LUFFY! I'M KING OF THE PIRATES!!!".

"Really?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we made it to the Grand Line and got One Piece. Usopp and Nami got together, Zolo and Robin got together", Sanji stated while Luffy bounced around joyfully.

"That's great!", Sakura cheered.

The next person stood up. "Hey, I'm Moondoggie", he held his hand up like a slight wave and sat down.

Sasuke stood, "Hn".

"Sasuke-kun! Tell them your name!", Sakura whined.

"You just told them!", he answered, slightly annoyed.

"It's different. You gotta tell them!", she continued to whine.

"Fine. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Don't even think about making me angry, or I'll kill you", he glared and sat down.

"Grumpy pants", Sakura muttered.

Ed giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIN ABOUT BLONDIE?!?!", Sasuke yelled.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BLONDS!??!", Al retorted.

"YEAH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!??!", Sanji yelled.

"SHUT UP PRETTY BOY I WAS TALKING TO THE GUY WITH THE BRAID OVER THERE!!!", the raven yelled angrily.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BRAIDS?!?!", Ed screamed.

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Luffy and Moondoggie just sat there watching.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! STOP ACTING SO IMMATURE AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!!", Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone ran away frightened to their rooms except for Yuki who was rubbing his temples.

Sakura sighed and walked over to sit beside Yuki.

She handed him an aspirin and a glass of water. He took them gratefully.

"Sorry about all the yelling, Yuki", leaned her head on his shoulder and he blushed.

"It's fine Sakura-san, no worries", he smiled gently.

"Please don't call me Sakura-san. You're my friend so call me Sakura", she nudged him playfully.

"Alright Sakura-chan", he sipped his water.

"You know what Yuki-kun?", she asked.

"What Sakura-chan?", he asked.

"We should go buy some ice cream", she said cheerfully while clapping her hands together.

"That sounds good, but didn't your doctor say to stay away from ice cream?", Yuki seemed concerned.

"Well, he did say that. But now I take medicine, so I'm okay to have ice cream", she smiled and got up.

He got up too, "Alright".

Sakura wrote a note saying that she and Yuki had to the convenience store.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura skipped merrily down the street holding Yuki's hand.

When they arrived, she burst into the store.

Sakura rushed over and pressed her nose and hands against the freezer, trying to pick out an ice cream flavor. Yuki thought she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

Finally she chose one. It was called Vermonty Python (I LOVE THAT STUFF!!!).

She bought four containers of it since she had a lot of guests.

Yuki was happy because he also loved that ice cream.

When they arrived at her mansion, no one was in sight.

They made their way to the kitchen and put their ice cream away for later.

Yuki went to his room and Sakura went into the living room to watch a movie. She chose Lion King.

She sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, "No! Don't die!".

"Who?", Kyo questioned as he sat beside her.

"M-Mufasa", she sniffled.

"You realize that it's just a movie. Those lions don't and never have existed", he pointed out.

"I-I know. B-But, it's just so sad!", she cried and buried her face in his shirt. He sighed.

When the movie was over, Kyo took the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen and Sakura went up the big spiral staircase and into her room.

After about five minutes of reading an old magazine, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in", she said lazily. Sasuke came in.

"Oh! Hey Sasuke-kun!", she got up and hugged him.

He hugged back. "I'm really sorry for all the yelling back there. I kinda made a bad first impression with your friends", he looked genuinely sad.

"It's fine, I planned something we can all do as a group tomorrow without pissing each other off too much", she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going and sitting back on her bed with the magazine.

"And that would be?", he came and sat next to her.

"A secret", she smiled mischievously.

He was about to answer when Ed burst into the room screaming, "SAKURA! MY T.V. IS ON FIRE!!!".

"Ed! This is the third time today that you've set that thing on fire!", Sakura whined as she got the fire extinguisher.

"But I was only trying to transmute the hair dryer from the commercial to my room!", Ed cried defensively.

"Ed, You CAN'T transmute things shown on a television!", she growled as she ran to his room and put out the fire.

"I can so!", he yelled and followed her.

Al was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and trying to protect himself from the flames.

When she was finished, Al got up and hugged her. "Thank you so much Sakura-san. I tried to convince my idiotic brother to stop, and I told him that you can't transmute things from the t.v.", Al sighed.

"It's fine", she smiled, "But, just to be safe, I'm leaving you with this", she handed the fire extinguisher to him.

With that, Sakura left and went back to her room, where Sasuke was lying on her bed and sleeping soundly.

She sighed happily and went downstairs to make dinner when she smelled something delicious. She followed it to the kitchen and saw Sanji cooking something.

Sakura came up behind him and hugged his shoulders, "What's cooking Sanji-kun?", she asked.

"Ey, it's a surprise Sakura-chan. You can't see", he smiled.

She pouted, "Fine. Oh, and thanks for making dinner", she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he almost fainted.

Satisfied, Sakura walked back upstairs and into the library to read a book.

There, she found Yuki reading in a lounge chair. "Oh, hey", he smiled at her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in here", she made her way towards a book shelf.

After not finding anything interesting, she quickly ran to her room and grabbed some manga.

When she returned, Yuki had moved to the couch. Sakura smiled and went to sit beside him.

"What're you readin', Yuki-kun?", she peered over to see his book.

"It's called 'The Giver'. I don't particularly like it though", he sighed and kept reading.

"I see", Sakura returned to reading her manga.

"What're _you_ readin'?", he peered over to see her book.

"Princess-Princess!", she squealed happily and kept reading, her eyes practically glued to the book.

"Momma like", Yuki kept reading as if he didn't just say something extremely disturbing.

"Uh… that's good to hear", Sakura smiled nervously.

They continued reading for an hour until they heard Sanji yelling, "My sweet cherry-blossom! Your dinner is served! Oh, and if any of you other insignificant people want food, I made some for you too!!!".

Sakura smiled widely and ran downstairs, leaving her manga behind. Yuki sighed and followed.

Sakura sat between Sasuke and Ed, Sanji at the head and Luffy at the other head. Moondoggie, Al, Yuki and Kyo sitting opposite the other three.

Sanji danced into the dining room holding a well decorated platter with Sakura's beautiful food on it, "Here you are my lovely. Enjoy".

"Thanks so much Sanji!", she smiled and hugged him. He sighed happily and returned to the kitchen.

Sakura stared at her food hungrily. It was chicken parmasian, one of her favorites.

Sanji then returned with his own food and sat down. He began to eat.

"Hey! What about our food!?!?", Ed yelled angrily.

"Pipe down shrimp, you guys can get your own", Sanji said emotionlessly and kept eating.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!!!", Ed yelled shrilly as he went and got himself some food.

The others did the same (minus the yelling).

After the meal, Sanji cleaned his and Sakura's plate and left the others to do their own.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I did, in fact, rush this chapter because I couldn't be bothered to take the time and add stuff in. And for that, I am truely sorry. The next chappie will be MUCH more... uhh... better.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Febe-chan: Who's visiting us!?!?? Who? Who!??!**

**Dezzie-chan: You're bestest friend is the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! **

**Febe-chan: ... Mickey Mouse?**

**Ayame-kun: Febe-chan! How could you forget about me?? -pouts-**

**Febe-chan: AYA-KUN!! -glomps-**

**Dezzie-chan: How come I never get a hug?**

**Febe-chan: Cuz you're hair isn't long and pretty like Aya-kun's! -girly squeal-**

**Ayame-kun: Oh, Febe-chan! You're too kind!**

**Febe-chan: Hey Dez! Guess what? I brought someone very special to see you too, so you wouldn't feel lonely.**

**Dezzie-chan: Who?**

**Sasuke-kun: Me.**

**Dezzie-chan: -faints-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie even though it sucked and was very short,**

**Luviez + Ja ne**


	13. As you wish

**I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! I updated soo late... you all must hate me :( Well, I'm just happy I finished without my parents finding out. It's like, one in the morning. I love you all for sending both critical and encouraging reviews! It really makes my day when I come on and read them! Thank you so much! I'm so greatful!!!**

**Happy Readings! XD**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke sat in his room, thinking.

Thinking about guys (o.O).

Thinking about the guys that were currently staying in the house.

_His_ girlfriend's house. He thought about their behavior. About _her _behavior.

It erked him. He wanted all of them out. Now.

But sadly, as fate would have it, they weren't leaving. In fact, some of them had even decided to start living with her. He glared at the wall.

The thought of them being near his Sakura was revolting.

He wanted them out. Now.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura called from outside his room.

"Hn. What?", he asked emotionlessly.

"Can I come in?", she smiled hopefully.

"Hn. Do whatever you want", he replied coldly.

Her face immediately went solemn. She walked away from the door and into her room.

"Hn. Are you coming in or not?", Sasuke called. No reply. "Sakura! God damn it! Are you coming in or not?', he yelled.

"Sakura's not here, idiot!", Kyo yawned and as he walked past Sasuke's door.

"Hn".

Sakura's cheeks were stained with tears as Momiji entered. "S-Sakura-chan… why are you so sad?", he sat down beside her on the bed.

"N-nothing… I'm fine Momiji-kun", she sniffled.

"No Sakura-chan, you're not fine. Please tell me what's wrong?", he smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"W-well… you know how Sasuke is really cold and stuff?", Sakura asked.

"Yes…", Momiji frowned.

"I used to think that there was more to him than his cold and bitterness, but now I'm not so sure…", she trailed off.

Momiji's face when sad, "So... so you're saying you don't like him anymore?".

"I-I don't know Momiji-kun… I just don't know…", she cried into her hands.

"Well Sakura-chan… you need to follow your heart. Only that will make you happy", Momiji smiled and got up. "Thanks Momiji-kun", Sakura sniffled.

He smiled and waved. The door closed as he left. She continued crying.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

"You see, in chess, the object is to _not _let me take your pieces. Understand?".

"But I don't like this one! You said it's a queen, and I'm a king. I can't have a _girl_ interfering with my kingly duties".

"It doesn't matter. Now that I have your queen, rooks, bishops, knights and all your pons, the game is basically over".

"But-but… I was just getting the hang of it!".

"Luffy, I still have all my pieces. You have one".

"But it's my first time playing!", Luffy whined.

"It's mine, too", Yuki sighed and cleaned up the board and pieces.

"Fine, I'll go play Twister with Kyo. Twister's more fun than chess", Luffy huffed and stomped off.

"Isn't he like, eighteen?", Yuki mumbled and put the chess box back on the shelf.

"Tell me about it", Sanji sighed as he came into the game room.

"Oh, Sanji. What're you doing here?", Yuki asked as he sat on the couch beside the blond.

"Nothing. I was just bored", Sanji replied lazily.

"Oh", the Sohma squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Awkward silence.

The doorbell rang. "I'll go get that", Yuki said quickly and left.

Sanji shrugged and picked up a game-boy off the coffee table.

"Hello, how may I help you?", Yuki questioned as he opened the door.

"I wanna see Sanji. NOW", the girl growled.

"U-Umm… he's up in the game room…", he said uneasily as the girl stomped past him and up the stairs.

"WHERE'S THE GAME ROOM!?!??!", she screeched.

"Right this way", Yuki gulped and led her to an orange door.

She opened it and stepped in. "SANJI!", the girl screamed.

Sanji slowly turned around. "NAMI-CHAN!!!", he cried and ran to hug her. He wound up with a black eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!?? WHY DID YOU AND LUFFY JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT?!??", Nami yelled as she began to pound Sanji furiously.

"N-Nami-chan… p-please… that hurts!", Sanji whined in-between punches.

"Hmph", she huffed and stopped.

"What's all the commotion?", Sakura grumbled as she trudged into the room.

"S-Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!", Nami cried and hugged her.

"H-hey Nami-chan", Sakura smiled lightly.

"Why're you so depressed?", Nami asked worriedly.

"It's nothing", Sakura's smile got bigger, "When did you get here?".

"Just now", the red head glared at Sanji. He whimpered.

"What's all the commotion?", Sasuke grumbled as he came in.

"Hmph", Sakura walked over to the couch and sat beside Sanji.

"Who's he!?!?", Nami stared hungrily at Sasuke.

"Oh, him? He's Sasuke", Sakura mumbled.

"He's adorable!", Nami cried as she ran and hugged him. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Sasu-chan! Aww! That's a cute nickname!", Nami cried again.

More eye twitching, this time from both Sakura and Sasuke.

"I have… things to do", Sakura broke the silence and left the room.

"Nami, aren't you with Usopp?", Sanji asked as he got up.

"Nope, I dumped him. I don't know what I was thinking…", Nami eyed Sasuke from top to bottom.

"Ugh", Sasuke left the red head's embrace to find Sakura.

When he found her, she was listening to messages on the answering machine and writing them down.

"Sakura I-", Sasuke began.

"Yuki! Kyo! Momiji! Come down!", she yelled. The Sohma's slowly came down the stairs.

"What is it, Sakura-san?", Yuki smiled at her.

"Tohru and Machi are coming to visit tomorrow", she stated. Kyo and Yuki smiled.

"Yay! Then I get to be with both Sakura-chan and Tohru-chan!", Momiji squealed and hugged her.

Poof.

Sakura smiled down at him. The bunny stayed in her arms as the other two went back upstairs.

"Oh, Kyo! Could you tell Moo-chan to come down for a sec?", Sakura called after him.

"Sure", he called back.

A few moments later, Moondoggie came down. "What's up Saku-chan?", he asked.

"Well, I also got a call from Talho and Gidget. They're coming down to visit tomorrow, too". Moondoggie twitched.

"G-Gidget's coming?", he gulped.

"Yep", Sakura sighed.

Moo frowned, "Well, that's no fun".

"I know, I know… but at least try to get along. She really likes you", Sakura smiled weakly.

"Meh", he walked away.

Sakura giggled and walked down the hall. She bumped into something.

"Ow!", she yelped as she held her nose. It felt she had just hit a brick wall. She looked up. "Sasuke-kun!", Sakura smiled.

He smiled back lightly. "You wanna go out for a walk?", he asked.

Her smiled got bigger, "Of course!".

"Good", Sasuke smirked.

"EVERYONE! I'M GOING OUT! I'LL BE BACK LATER!", Sakura yelled behind her as they left.

"Have fun, Sakura-chan!", Momiji called as the two walked out the door.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

"Let's go to the park!", Sakura smiled as she ran ahead. Sasuke sighed and followed.

She skipped happily through the park, all her worries forgotten.

"Hey! Wait up!", Sasuke called as he jogged to catch up.

She turned her head to smile at him as she skipped, "It's okay! I'm fi-". Sakura fell flat on her face.

"Argh! Idiot!", Sasuke ran up to her. "You okay?".

"Y-yeah", Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Let's go".

"'Kay!", she took his outstretched hand.

They continued down the path of the beautiful park hand in hand. Tenten waved at them, "Hey guys!".

"Hey Tenten! Neji!", Sakura smiled at the couple that were cuddled up on a bench. Neji nodded at them. Sasuke nodded back.

They kept walking until they found a nice shady tree to sit under.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap and watched the people walk by.

"Gaara-kun!", Sakura waved excitedly as she watched him pass by.

"Sakura", he smiled.

"Hn", Sasuke growled.

"Wanna sit with us?", she smiled back.

"Just for a couple minutes, I have a meeting to attend with Tsunade-sama", he replied as he sat.

Sasuke glared. Surprisingly, Gaara didn't try to make any moves while he sat with the couple. He respected the fact that nothing could happen between him and Sakura.

Gaara looked at his watch, "Oh shit! I'm late! Bye guys!", he called and ran off.

"He didn't stay long…", Sakura smiled up at Sasuke.

"Nope", he sighed. She snuggled up in his arms. He tightened the embrace.

"Hey chicken butt hair!", an annoying blond called as he sat beside the couple.

"Dobe, would you shut up?", Sasuke hissed as he motioned to a sleeping Sakura.

"Oh, sorry chicken butt hair", Naruto mumbled as he gazed at the sleeping rosette.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that ridiculous insult-sounding thing from?", Sasuke asked, rather irritated.

"I dunno, I just kinda made it up right now", the blond shrugged.

"Hn". "So, you and Sakura are in a relationship?", Naruto asked casually.

"I… I'm not sure", Sasuke sighed.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You guys cuddle and kiss and flirt and all that lovey-dovey crap. You should at least be dating!", the blond yelled, rather irritatingly.

"Would you shut up!??!", Sasuke hissed again when he noticed Sakura stirring.

"Sorry! But seriously, Sasuke! It's not fair to Sakura if you're just leading her on…", Naruto trailed off sadly.

"I am **not** leading her on! You know that I love her more than life itself, idiot!", Sasuke yelled, forgetting to be quiet.

"Why are you guys yelling?", Sakura whined as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, idiot!", Naruto smirked at his friend.

"You too, Naruto", Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke smirked back. She snuggled up in the raven's arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath fanned his neck and made him shiver.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. I have a date with Hinata later, anyways", Naruto said and got up.

"Oh! What are you guys gunna do?", Sakura asked, suddenly perking up.

"I dunno. I still haven't figured that out yet. I guess I'll just ask her", he shrugged, "Bye guys!". The blond jounin waved and ran off.

"Hm… they make such a nice couple", Sakura sighed happily.

Sasuke grunted in response. "Wanna go back now?".

"Can we stay like this a little bit longer?", Sakura smiled hopefully.

"Hn. It might be more comfortable on a couch at home", Sasuke commented, emotionlessly.

"Mm… but I don't wanna move", her eyes slightly closing.

He picked her up bridal style. "Will this do?", he smirked as she blushed furiously.

Sakura nodded happily, then rested her head on his chest as he carried her back.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

As soon as they arrived back the house, Sakura ran to her room. She came out in a pink string bikini.

Taking graceful steps towards the backyard, she opened the sliding door. She slowly slid the cover off to the hot tub.

Turning on the jets, she got in. "Mm…", Sakura sighed happily.

"Mind if I join?", Sasuke asked from the doorway, clad in his black bathing suit.

"Not at all", she smiled. He smirked and got in. She snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her.

"Sakura-chan!", Momiji cried and jumped in.

"M-Momiji-kun…", Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who's hair was completely ruined.

"You twerp…", the raven blew hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke! Didn't see you there!", Momiji smiled and cuddled up to Sakura.

Sasuke growled. Sakura touched his arm lightly and smiled up at him. He relaxed.

"Mm? What's that?", Momiji's eyes widened as a squirrel ran across the lawn.

"A squirrel?", Sakura sweat dropped.

"But look! It's purple!", the blond cried and jumped out of the tub. He began chasing it.

"A-Ah! Momiji-kun! I-I don't think the squirrel likes that when you chase… him…", Sakura trailed off.

"Aww! He ran away!", Momiji pouted sadly. "Well, no offense, but you two are boring me. See you later!", he smiled and ran back inside.

"Nani? I'm… boring?", Sakura's asked, her face going solemn.

"N-No! You're not! I swear! He's just restless, is all", Sasuke tried comforting her.

"I guess you're right", she snuggled up to him.

"You wanna go back inside soon?", the raven inquired.

"No, I'm fine just like this", she smiled up at him.

He sighed and took her into a tight embrace, "As you wish".

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Oh, I must apologize once more! I know I promised that this chappie would be better than the last, but sadly, it didn't happen... I blame Dezora!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dezzie-chan: How can you blame me for your crappy fanfic?**

**Ayame-kun: It's not crappy! The only thing wrong with it is that I, Ayame the great, am not in it.**

**Febe-chan: Too many Furuba character already. Sorry Aya-kun! I'm selfish and want you all to myself!**

**Aya-kun: Oh Febe-chan! -glomps-**

**Sasuke-kun: Oh, so what? I'm invisible now?**

**Dezzie-chan: Not at all!!! -glomps-**

**Sakura-chan: Ahem!**

**Dezzie-chan: Sorry... -gets off-**

**Sakura-chan: It's okay. Sasuke! We're leaving, now! -drags away by ear-**

**Sasuke-kun: -waves bye painfully-**

**Dezzie-chan: NOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Febe-chan: Oh, shut up you!**

**Ayame-kun: -kisses Febe-chan-**

**Febe-chan: -surprised at first, then kisses back-**

**Dezzie-chan: Oh my...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I love you all so much! I'm sorry about the lateness and crappiness of this chappie! **

**Luviez + Ja ne **


	14. No Name

**Um, my reviewers disapointed me. I never thought I'd see the day... NO ONE, and i repeat, NO ONE, reviewed my last chappie! I mean, come on! It only takes, like 10 seconds!! Anyways... this chappie is longer than the last. It's rushed, and not as good as some chappies, but it's here none the less. Another character joins from one of the various animes that I've chosen to be in my fanfic. So, please, have a heart and review this chapter.**

**Happy Readings! XD**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hm… I'm bored".

"So?".

"So, I wanna go out".

"So?".

"So? I wanna go to a club!".

"Then go".

"Fine, I will", Sakura stood up and walked into the hallway (leaving Sasuke to sit on his bed alone), "Hey! Everyone come out!".

Everyone came out… "Anyone wanna go to a club tonight?".

"Um, Sakura-san… it's already nine. It _is_ night", Yuki smiled.

"I know! So, you wanna come?".

"I do!", they all yelled in unison, minus Nami. "I'm gunna stay here, I don't feel well", she sighed.

"Want me to stay with you, Nami-chan?", Sanji smiled.

"No", she glared and went in her room.

"Um… okay. I'll go call for a ride", Sakura smiled at her friends and went into her room. Everyone went to get ready.

When she came out, Sakura was wearing a crimson halter top leaving very little to the imagination (cleavage wise), a black micro-mini and some black boots. She called for everyone to come downstairs, and they did.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

Sakura had called a limo and they arrived at the night club in five minutes. She paid the guy and they got out.

Ignoring the long line-up, Sakura went straight up to the guy who let people in. His back was currently facing towards them. Sakura could tell who it was from his backwards bandana and shoulder-length brown hair. She tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled. "Sakura-chan! What a pleasant surprise!", Genma exclaimed as he lifted up the rope for her.

"Genma-kun!", she squealed as he embraced her.

"How have you been?", he put her down, his arm still around her waist.

"I've been good, and you?", she asked.

"Fine, fine. Rather bored, actually", he smiled and hugged her again.

Behind the rope, Sasuke watched in disbelief and horror. His blood was boiling and he was giving off a scary black aura. Sakura sensed this and tried her hardest to hide it.

"So, did you come by yourself?", Genma asked with a mischievous grin.

"Aww, sadly not", she pointed to the group of guys waiting behind the rope.

"Damn, and just when I thought I could have you all to myself", he whined playfully.

"Oh, Genma-kun! You're adorable!", she smiled and hugged him again.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Ahem!".

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry! We're just really good friends, right Genma-kun?", she looked up at him.

"Oh Sakura-chan! And I thought we were madly in love!", he gasped dramatically.

She giggled, "Can they come in now?".

"Aw, sure", he lifted up the rope for the rest of the guys. They all came in and the rope went back down.

"Have a good time, Sakura-chan!", Genma called to her.

"Thanks!", she smiled and clasped onto Sasuke's arm.

After entering the club, they found a large booth near the back. They sat down.

"You guys want me to go get drinks?", Sakura asked from her seat beside Sasuke.

"Sure", they replied.

"Beer?", she asked. They nodded.

She got up and went over to the bar. The second she was out of ear shot, the guys began arguing.

"You bubs, she's dancing with me", Sanji rolled his eyes annoyed.

"What about me?", Al questioned.

"But I wanna dance with her first! I am king of the pirates you know!", Luffy whined.

Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura came back holding nine beers.

One was balancing on her head. Sasuke took it off her head and took a swig.

"Hey! That was mine!", she pouted angrily and handed everyone else their beers.

Sasuke took it from his mouth and held it out to her, "You still want it? It seems to have my lip germs on it", he smirked.

She took a swig of the beer she was holding, "That doesn't bother me", she smirked and took his beer, handing him hers.

The men glared at Sasuke. When they had all finished their beers, she wanted to dance. Sakura got up, "So Sasuke, wanna dance?".

"Hn", he replied and followed her onto the dance floor. Sasuke was unsure of what to do at first, but with a little observation and help from Sakura, he got the hang of it. Feeling the kunoichi grind against his pelvis made him rather excited and more enthusiastic towards the movements, causing Sakura to become more tired with everyway sway.

After about five songs, Sakura was tired and needed another drink. She went over to the bar and ordered some hard pink lemonade (hard meaning it had lots of alcohol in it).

The guys on the other hand weren't tired at all.

Sakura sat at the bar, gulping down the lemonade in one swig. They watched in amazement as she gulped down three more. Sakura wobbled as she slowly walked towards the booth.

She sat down and hiccupped. "You think I'm just a regular duck, but I'm not", she hiccupped again, "They all laugh at me and my yogurt, but they're just in denial about their own purple smoke vampires".

"Brother, is Sakura-san drunk?", Al asked worriedly as Sakura went on about the green monkeys.

"Yes, my dear brother, I think she is", Ed sighed.

"What do we do now? Take her home?", Kyo asked lazily.

"I will not go with you Sir. Pickles!", Sakura yelled drunkly at Kyo, "If you try and take me home, I will sick the pink spiders from Calgary on you!".

"Sp… sp… spiders?", he asked worriedly.

"Spiders", she smiled evilly.

"Sanji dearest, buy me another drink will you?", she gave Sanji puppy eyes as she hugged him.

"Anything for you my sweet", he had hearts in his eyes as he walked over to the bar and bought her a strawberry martini. He brought it back to her.

"Aw, thanks hun", she took the martini from him and gulped it down. She then passed out on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I think we should take her home now", Sasuke sighed as he picked her up bridal style.

"I guess you're right", Luffy said as he drank his Sunny-D (what a kid XD).

"Poor Sakura-san", Al and Yuki sighed in unison. Inuyasha was looking around confusedly (pretend he was there with Kagome), for he too was drunk, "So, when do the ponies come?", he asked looking around.

"You idiot, there are no ponies", Kyo punched the poor hanyou and he passed out. The orange-haired teen sighed as he stepped over Inuyasha's limp body.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

In the morning, Sakura awoke with a throbbing headache. She had a hang-over and knew it.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in", she called painfully.

Sanji danced in holding a cup of green tea. "For the hung-over princess", he placed a kiss on her forehead and the tea on her bedside table, then left.

Sasuke came in to see her sipping some tea with a hand on her forehead. "Maybe you need to lay off the lemonade", he smirked and sat down beside her.

"Did you come in here for a reason or just to torture me with a lecture?', she groaned as pain shot through her head.

"Well, technically, torturing you with a lecture would be a reason, but that's not why I'm here. I actually came for two reasons. First reason, I just wanted to see how you were doing", he smiled and moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Aw how thoughtful", she smiled and kissed him, "And what is the second reason?".

"Well, some very creepy looking child showed up at the door. He was crying and said he needed to see you", he sighed as she groaned again.

"Tell him to come up", she didn't care who it was, she just wanted them to leave as soon as possible.

Sasuke nodded and went downstairs. Sakura changed into a white strapless dress that ended above her knees and combed her hair.

When he came back up, Sasuke stood at the door way and stared at her.

A second later a boy came running into the room and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Mommy!", he cried.

Sakura looked down. It was one of her favorite boys in the whole wide world, Wrath. His long musty-green hair went down to his waist in a messy manor. His purple eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Wrath darling, I missed you so much", Sakura hugged him tighter as he cried into her dress.

"I missed you too", he cried.

Sasuke looked at the strange child before him. He was wearing a black loose tank top that went to just above his stomach. He was also wearing very short loose black shorts. But, the oddest thing about him was that he had a metal right arm and left leg. They seemed to be attached to his body by wires of some sort.

"Oh sweetie, where have you been?", she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Al left. He said he was coming to see you, but wouldn't let me come no matter how much I begged. Al said I would be nuisance to you", he cried harder.

"My darling child, you could never ever be a nuisance to me no matter how hard you tried. I'm so happy you came!", she picked him up and put him on her lap as she sat down on the bed.

He snuggled up into her embrace as she continued to stroke his hair. "Oh, Sasuke. This is Wrath", she smiled.

"Wrath dear, this is Sasuke". He looked at Sasuke and nodded slightly. Sasuke nodded back.

"So, what do you want for lunch?", she looked down at the boy in her arms.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you", he sniffled.

"How about… macaroni and cheese?", she smiled.

"Yeah!", his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Alright, let's go", she held his hand and led him down the stairs, "This guy Sanji who's staying with me makes the best food ever!".

"I bet it's not as good as your cooking", Wrath whispered. She smiled.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Sanji was sitting in a chair reading a chef's magazine. "Oh, hello there Sakura-chan, who might this be?", Sanji motioned to the strange boy.

"This is my dearest Wrath", she smiled. Wrath nodded.

"Both Wrath and I would like some macaroni and cheese. Would you please, Sanji-kun?", Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Of course my sweet blossom, that can be arranged", Sanji smiled and got to work.

"Thanks so much", she smiled again and led Wrath to the living room.

Ed was sitting on the couch trying to fix his faulty auto-mail arm and Al was trying to help.

"Ed! Don't try and fix that by yourself. I'll do it for you", she went over to him and examined the arm.

The two Elrics looked at the boy. "Wrath, what are you doing here?", Al asked.

Wrath ran and hugged Sakura around the waist. "Al! I heard what you two told Wrath. He could never be nuisance", she glared at them, "What have you done to your auto-mail? It's completely broken. Oh god, okay, follow me and I'll fix it".

She held Wrath's hand and walked to the basement where her workshop was.

"Wrath, would you like me to give you some new auto-mails too?", she asked as she got out Ed's new arm and a new leg.

"Yes please", he whispered.

"Alright", she smiled and got new mechanic limbs for him.

When she was done with the two, they went back upstairs. Sanji was waiting for them with their lunch. They devoured it hungrily.

"So sweet-heart, would you like to come live with me?", Sakura asked Wrath.

His eyes widened and he jumped and hugged her, "Yes", he smiled happily.

"Good", she stroked his hair, "You will have to sleep with me until your room is done, will that be alright?", she asked.

"I prefer to be with you", Wrath hugged her tight. She smiled and kissed him on top of the head.

Ed and Al sighed. The real reason Al didn't want Wrath coming along was because he knew that Sakura would pay most attention to the child.

"So, what would you like to do Wrath?", Sakura asked him.

"I don't know", he said shyly.

"You guys got any suggestions?", she looked at the Elrics.

"The carnival?", Al suggested.

"That's a great idea! Hun, have you ever been to a carnival?", she asked the boy.

"N-no", he whispered.

"Would you like to go to one?", she asked sweetly.

"Alright", Wrath smiled lightly.

"Come with me for a sec?", she held Wrath's hand and they went upstairs. "Cover your ears darling", she smiled and Wrath did as he was told, "GUYS!!! EVERYONE!!! COME ON!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!!! GET READY AND BE DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE!!!", she screamed.

She smiled at Wrath and they went back downstairs. In five minutes everyone was downstairs and they headed out.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

When they arrived, they bought a lot of carnival tickets and dispersed them evenly.

"What do you guys wanna do first?", the pink haired woman asked.

"I want cotton candy!", Luffy yelled and ran off.

Sanji sighed, "I'll take care of him. Later guys", he waved and ran after the hyperactive pirate king.

Al looked at a balloon stand, "Brother, can we buy a balloon? Please?", he begged his brother.

"Fine, we'll see you guys later". The Elrics left.

Kyo's eyes widened as he looked at the fish tank, "I'll be… right back…", Kyo wandered over to the fish tank.

"I had better stop him before all the fishies get eaten. Have fun Miss. Haruno", and with that, Yuki went to go take care of Kyo and the fishies.

"So, I guess it's just us three", Sasuke sighed.

"Wrath, is there anything you wanna do first?", she asked him.

He pointed to the ferris-wheel, "That looks kinda fun", he said quietly.

"Alright, the ferris-wheel it is", she smiled.

He held her hand tightly as they went over to the carnival ride. Sasuke followed.

Sakura handed the ride attendant their tickets and the three got in a green and purple cart thing (dunno what they're called).

Wrath sat beside Sakura who sat beside Sasuke. She leaned her head on Sasuke, who had his arm around her shoulders.

She had her arm around Wrath's shoulders and Wrath was hugging her tightly around the waist. They almost looked like a normal family.

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

After a few hours at the carnival, it started to get dark outside.

Everyone met up at the front gates and went home.

When they arrived, everyone did their nightly routine.

Sasuke gave Wrath a white t-shirt that he could wear to bed. He took it and got changed.

Sakura was wearing stripped blue pajama pants and a black tank top. She said goodnight to everyone and her and Wrath went into her room.

Sakura lay down and Wrath quickly lay with her and cuddled up in her arms. She held him tight and they both drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Um, seriously people, no reviews no chapters.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dezzie-chan: Hm... that chappie sucked too. Big time.**

**Ayame-kun: Such negativity! It's creating a depression aura!!**

**Febe-chan: Yeah Dez, shut your pie hole.**

**Dezzie-chan: You guys are so mean to me...**

**Febe-chan: Oh boo-hoo! Cry me a river.**

**Dezzie-chan: I wanna have a friend so I can gang up on you people. THEN we'll see who's laughing! AHA!**

**Ayame-kun: Um... no one was laughing... I think Febe-chan actually wanted you to shut up...**

**Hatsuharu-kun: Have no fear, Hatsuharu is here.**

**Dezzie-chan: Ha-kun! You came! Woo!!**

**Hatsuharu-kun: Our hair is almost the exact same, of course I came.**

**Ayame-kun: Oh, Haru-kun! So glad you're here! Meet my fiance, Febe-chan!**

**Febe-chan: Oh Ayame, you're such a joker!**

**Ayame-kun: I wasn't kidding...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Review. Please !!!**

**Luviez + Ja ne**


	15. And then, he came

**Mkaii, the thing about this chapter is that it's SUPER SHORT, but I put alot of time and effort into it. It may not be the bestest ever, but never the less...**

**OMG! MY FIRST LEMON EVER!! XD Aren't you all just, so proud? I know Dezora's happy -wink wink, nudge nudge-**

**Happy Readingz !!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sora! It's this way!".

"Kairi, I'm the one with the map!".

"Sora, that's the map _you_ made with _crayons_!", Kairi slapped her boyfriend on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?".

"For being a complete and total _idiot_!".

"That's not nice…", Sora pouted.

Kairi sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry Sora. It's just that we've been looking around for hours, and the movers and getting annoyed".

"Oh yeah, maybe we should ask for directions", Sora suggested.

Kairi trotted over to a young woman and two 'kids' on a walk.

"Excuse me, but my idiotic boyfriend told me he had a map of this town. But, as it turns out, it was just a piece of paper with crayon drawings. Can you tell us how to get to 145 Berry Meadow Road?", she asked sweetly.

"…"

"Sakura, isn't that where you used to live?", Momiji and Wrath looked up at her expectantly.

"Uh, yeah it is. Are you guys the people who bought it?", she asked, looking at the red headed girl before her.

"Yeah, we are! So, could you tell us the way?", Kairi smiled.

"Oh, okay. Come on", Sakura smiled down at the two children and walked to the corner. Kairi followed.

"First, you take a right at the next street, then go north for two minutes, then turn left on Mickey Mouse Lane. When you reach the end of the street, turn right", the rosette smiled.

"Thanks a lot!", Kairi smiled back and waved as she ran back to Sora.

"Come on, let's get back in the car", she pulled him back into the small Mazda, "Oh, and by the way, your map wasn't anywhere close to what we needed".

"How so?", Sora asked, examining his kid-like drawings of dragons guarding the houses.

"Well, first of all, there ain't no dragons in Konoha", Kairi sighed. "Oh".

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

"That was odd, meeting the people moving into my old house", Sakura smiled at the two younger boys clasped onto each of her hands.

"Yeah! You know something? That guy seemed familiar", Momiji recalled the spiky haired young man in the background.

"Mhmm… I feel like I've seen him before…", Wrath mumbled shyly.

"Well, that's odd", the kunoichi kept walking forwards on the path to her home.

Momiji skipped ahead and opened the front door, "We're home!", he yelled happily.

No response.

Sakura entered with Wrath. "Hello?", she called.

No response.

"Well then, I guess we're alone", she sighed, shutting the door behind them, "What'd you guys wanna do?".

"I'm tired", Wrath yawned.

"Me too", Momiji seconded the yawn.

"Okay, you guys go take a nap and I'll make something for you to eat when you wake up", Sakura smiled and led them up to the kids' bedroom.

They climbed into bed. She tucked them in and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Hey Sakura, weren't Tohru and Machi supposed to come yesterday?", Momiji asked sleepily.

"Yeah… they were. I'll call and see what happened. Don't worry", Sakura smiled and left the room.

The boys sighed happily and fell into a deep slumber.

Sakura walked down the hallway and to the phone. She picked it up and dialed a few numbers.

_"__Hello?"_.

"Hey, Machi, it's Sakura. Where are you guys?".

_"Oh! Sorry, we forgot to call. Tohru forgot to pack her stuff, so we had to come back. We'll be coming tomorrow, if that's okay"_.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you tomorrow!".

_"Bye Sakura!"_.

"Bye". They hung up. The kunoichi sighed and trudged into the kitchen.

"Now, what to make?". She walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Her emerald eyes landed on cookie mix.

"Hmm… that'll do!", she grabbed it out along with a big bowl.

The door opened and Sanji walked in, Luffy and Nami behind him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!", Sanji called as he took off his shoes.

"Hey!", she called back, fetching a spoon.

"Sakura, want some help?", Nami asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure!", Sakura smiled at her red-headed friend.

"Can I lick the bowl when you're done, Sakura-chan?", Luffy smiled.

"Of course Luffy, I wouldn't have it any other way".

"Alright! Score!", the pirate king ran off to his room. She sighed.

"So Sakura, what do you want me to do?", Nami asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… we need two eggs. Could you get them?", Sakura turned to smile at her friend.

"Sure!", the navigator ran off to the store.

"Nami! Wait! I have… eggs…", the rosette trailed off as she walked over to the fridge.

"I'm going upstairs to uh… do some stuff", Sanji smiled worriedly as he ran up to his room with bags under his arms.

"Uh… okay", she shrugged off the odd behavior.

Yuki and Kyo enter with Ed and Al. "Hey guys!", Sakura called happily.

"EEK!", they squealed and ran up to their bedrooms.

"What the hell has gotten into everyone?", she scowled at the mixture.

Someone knocked on the door. "ARGH!", Sakura stomped over to it.

"WHAT!?!??", she yelled at the supposed stranger.

"H-Happy belated birthday Sakura…", Sasuke cowered behind his gifts. He was holding a bouquet of white roses and a box. The box had air holes in it, as if it contained an animal. A small whimper came from it.

"Th-thank you Sasuke-kun!", Sakura smiled, "What's in the box?".

"Oh, we should go inside before you open it". Sakura nodded and took the flowers from him.

She ran to the kitchen and got a vase. The kunoichi filled it with water and placed the roses inside. Sakura then followed Sasuke excitedly into the living room.

"Here", he gently handed her the box, his gestures not matching his cold voice.

"Thanks…", she smiled and took it. Sakura placed the box gently in her lap and unfolded the top.

"AWWW!!!", she squealed and lifted the small creature out of the box.

"Thank you SO much, Sasuke-kun!", she smiled from ear to ear as she held it against her.

The gift she had received was a white puppy that looked like Akamaru, except it was all white and had floppy ears. The puppy barked happily and licked Sakura's cheek.

"You… you like it?", Sasuke looked into her eyes hopefully.

"Of course I do!", she cried happily and hugged him.

The puppy jumped onto the ground and cried for Sakura's attention. She smiled and picked him up again.

He cuddled up on her lap and fell asleep. Seeing her pet the puppy's fur fondly, a small smile grazed Sasuke's face.

She looked up at him, "Fubuki".

"Huh?", he tilted his head to the side.

"His name. I'm calling him Fubuki", she smiled.

"Hmm… I like it", he nodded in approvement.

"Has she seen it yet?", a voice called from upstairs.

"Yeah!", Sasuke called back.

Everyone sighed in relief and came down, minus the 'children'.

"Oh! It's adorable!", Al smiled and ran over to them.

Momiji and Wrath awoke because of all the excited squealing downstairs. Holding hands, they came down together.

"What's all the noise?", Momiji whined as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"A puppy!", Wrath smiled and pulled his blond friend over to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun got him for me! His name's Fubuki!", she smiled as the two pet the puppy.

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it… It's just a dog…", Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Sasuke-kun?", Sakura asked, examining his cold expression.

"Nothing… just, happy birthday", he leaned down and kissed her (he's on the couch, she's kneeling on the floor with the puppy).

She smiled and kissed back.

"Uuuuu!!!", everyone laughed in unison.

Sasuke shrugged and stood up. "Come", he looked down at her, his hand outstretched.

Sakura blushed and took it, only to be led up the stairs.

"What'd ya think they're gunna do up there?", Momiji looked back at Sanji.

"I'm glad you asked. See, I think they're gunna start by-", the blond was cut off by a slap from Nami.

"That hurt…", he muttered.

Wrath giggled as the puppy licked his face.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

"So Sasuke-kun, what'd you bring me up here for?", Sakura asked innocently from her seat on his bed.

"Do you have to ask?", he smirked and came over to her.

She gasped as she was pinned to the bed by the young Uchiha.

His lips captured hers in a rather violent matter, as if he had been waiting for it for a while. Sasuke licked hungrily at her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Sakura gladly parted her lips for him. Their tongues battled for dominance, and his won.

Sasuke's hand made its way slowly under her shirt. He hesitated momentarily, but when she didn't reject it, unclasped the bra.

"Mm…", she moaned and stopped the kiss almost reluctantly to remove her shirt for him.

Sasuke smirked and removed the bra. Her creamy breasts lay in waiting for him. Sakura gasped as he took one of her rosy peaks into his mouth.

Sasuke sucked and rolled with his tongue while the other hand massaged the lone breast. He then switched.

_How can something so simple feel so good?_ Sakura was awakened from her thoughts when Sasuke stopped.

She quirked her head to the side questioningly. He merely smiled and took off his own shirt.

Her fragile hands reached for the hem of his pants. She looked up, and he nodded. Sakura slowly pulled down his pants, and he removed the boxers.

"Sakura...," he began, looking up as he slowly pulled down her skirt, "Are you sure you wanna go this far?".

She nodded wearily.

"Alright", he smirked and pulled down her panties. All clothes now discarded, Sasuke was happy.

Sakura had momentary second thoughts as she felt the Uchiha's warm breath near her 'lower area'. He took two fingers and moved the feminine folds curiously.

Both of them being virgins, it was a new experience for them both.

All thoughts of questioning disappeared from her mind as Sakura felt Sasuke's went tongue searching curiously for _something._

Sasuke found that something, the sensitive spot, as he sucked lightly on a bead he had discovered.

She moaned, ripples of pure ecstasy flowing through her.

The real pleasure came as he inserted two fingers into her entrance.

She felt a mix of pain and pleasure, but the pain was overcome by the pleasure in a matter of seconds.

He loved the little moans that escaped the back of Sakura's throat every time he thrusted into her. She rocked her hips in sync with him, begging for him to go faster.

Sasuke smirked and thrusted harder and faster, causing more moans from his lover. She came quickly, and Sasuke lapped up the juices pouring out.

He looked up at her, "How was that?".

"If that's how it's supposed to feel… then it was _amazing_", she breathed.

"And if that wasn't how it was supposed to feel?", he asked, smirking with amusement.

"Then it was still amazing", Sakura smiled.

He stood up awkwardly, "Um, so now… do we uh…", he muttered looking at the ground. S

he giggled at his embarrassment, and smiled once again, "I guess now we either do it, or stop now and walk out of here innocent virgins".

"I like the first option better", Sasuke replied quickly, seeing her sit up.

"Good, so do I".

He sat beside her and laid her down. "Ready?", he asked, getting into position.

She nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed forward.

"Well, well, well…", a figure appeared at the window, "I never expected _this_ from the likes of you, ototo".

Sasuke turned, facing the elder Uchiha, "_You_", he growled,"Seem to appear at very inopportune times".

Itachi chuckled, "Inopportune for _you_, little brother, but very nice times for me".

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, asshole?", Sakura hissed covering herself with a blanket.

"Now, now, sweetie. Don't use bad language, I might just have to _punish_ you", he smirked at the scared expression that had made its way onto the kunoichi's face.

"You won't be laying a finger on her, dickhead", Sasuke glared and put on his boxers and pants.

"Tsk, tsk. Such atrocious words. It seems you're having a negative affect on my blossom", the elder Uchiha scowled.

"You dirt bag! Fight me and leave her alone!", Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, shut up you worthless faggot. I merely came for the girl. You can go now", Itachi waved his hand dismissively and walked towards the frightened rosette.

Sasuke landed a punch on his elder brother's cheek, "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!".

"You're really starting to piss me off", Itachi punched his brother away.

Sakura wrapped the blanket firmly around herself and stood up. "You really are an asshole", she glared.

"_Blossom_, I realize that spending time with my ototo has led you to this use of foul language, but it really is a nasty habit to get into. It doesn't suit you", Itachi made his way over to her.

"You just can't stop talking, can you?", she sighed and took a step forward, "Don't mess with me, Uchiha".

"No offense kunoichi, but your tough talk isn't scaring me, it's rather turning me on", he smirked and grabbed her ass.

"Oh, no you did _not_!", Sasuke got up and ran at his brother.

"It's fine, Sasuke. I've got this", Sakura smirked and slapped Itachi across the face (bitch slapped! XD).

"Bad idea, blossom", he smirked back at her and held her close to him.

"I don't think so", Sakura attempted to push him away, but to no avail.

"What the _fuck _is this??!?", she screeched.

"That, my dear, is called super glue", he sighed and pointed to the white substance keeping them together.

Itachi smirked, "It's either you take off your blanket or stay pressed against me until I become so hard it'll poke you".

"Wow, what a threat", Sakura rolled her eyes and took off the blanket.

"Kunoichi, didn't think you would cooperate", his hands drifted towards her chest.

She smirked and grabbed his arm, throwing him out the window.

"Daaamn", Sasuke looked at his bruised and mangled brother on the ground.

"This isn't over, blossom!", Itachi yelled and poofed away.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes again and got dressed.

"Um… weren't we about to…?", Sasuke raised his eyebrows as she stepped out the door.

"Thank the asshole for ruining the moment", Sakura sighed and returned to the people downstairs.

"God I hate that guy", Sasuke scowled and put his shirt on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I hope it didn't suck too much... it was my very first lemon EVER! I did, in fact, read it over and I was rather disapointed with the out-come. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dezzie-chan: For a first timer, I gotta hand it to ya, I didn't puke.**

**Febe-chan: Thanks... I guess...**

**Ayame-kun: I simply ADORED it! Perfection, Febe-chan!**

**Hatsuharu-kun: I'm so excited, words can't desbribe it.**

**Febe-chan: Really, you guys are too kind. I personally thought it sucked :(**

**Ayame-kun: Oh Febe-chan, you musn't put yourself down like that! -hugs-**

**Febe-chan: Thanks Aya-kun... -hugs back-**

**Dezzie-chan: Pssht. Losers.**

**Hatusuharu-kun: Totally.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Please review! Suggestions, comments, critisism... it's all appreciated XD**

**Review,**

**Luviez + Ja ne 3**


End file.
